We're Family and We Stick Together Until the End
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: Jessie is kidnapped, Bo is found.  Will he look for Jessie with the rest of the toys.?  Or will he stay with Bo?  Does Bo still love him?  And what happens when he starts to learn his true feelings for Jessie?  WoodyXJessie Slight BoXBuzz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy story series. Please read and enjoy. Review if you want to.

"Oh, no" Bonnie said, tugging on her mum's T-shirt as they walked to the car.

"What honey?" Her mother asked.

"I forgot my toys, I really want to take them on vacation with us." Bonnie said. "And I think I left most of them in a plastic bag in my room."

"Are you sure you want to take them with you? You might lose them." Her mother said and without a moments hesitation, Bonnie answered.

"Yes mummy."

"Well hurry up sweety, we have to drive all the way to New York and your Grandparents are expecting us there by tommorow." Bonnie's mother smiled as Bonnie hurried to the door of there house. "And try to get down here as fast as you can, I've got a suprise for you!"

Within moments Bonnie had come back down with a plastic bag full of toys and several other toys stuffed into her other arms.

"You're taking all of them?" The mother asked Bonnie and she nodded. "Well then put the toys your holding in the car and I'll put the bag in the boot." The mother took the plastic bag full of toys from Bonnie and put the bag in the boot of the car while Bonnie chucked Jessie, Woody, Bullseye and Buzz into the back seat of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Mummy, what's the suprise?" Bonnie asked and her mother handed her something, but the toys couldn't see what Bonnie was given because they were to short to look through the window.

To the toys, it looked like Bonnie was opening something, and she shrieked in delight and started jumping up and down almost dropping the box, but not before the toys could see that Bonnie was holding a box that was wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and decorated with stars.

"Thankyou Mummy, I love them!" She squeeled and she did as best as she could to try and tackle her mother into a fierce hug while she was still holding the box.

"Your welcome. I knew you'd like them." Bonnie's mother said smiling at her daughters exitment. "Now get in the car and we'll be on our way."

"Kay." Bonnie said and opened the car door to sit in the front seat and shutting it after herself while ignoring the toys that she had chucked into the back seat.

"What do you think is in that box that is so important to make Bonnie forget about us?" Buzz whispered to his friends.

"I don't know." Woody replied honestly he was suprised when he noticed that Jessie was hyperventilating beside him.

"No...no...how...could...she...forget...about...us?" Jessie said between breathes, she was started tugging softly at her braids.

"Don't worry Jessie." Woody told her with a reasurring look on his face. "I'm sure that she is just distracted with her new..em...box."

"Bonnie did I hear something?" The mother asked and the toys gasped and resumed their still position, looking completely lifeless. Bonnie looked around for any sign of noise and shook her head at her Mum.

They drove for another half an hour before coming to a gas station and stopping. Bonnie and her Mum then left the car and walked into the gas station. But what the toys didn't notice was that Bonnie didn't shut her door properly.

Woody then jumped into front passenger seat.

"Woody?" Jessie said before leaping onto the front seat herself followed by Buzz and Bullseye. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Jess. It's pretty obvious what I am doing, I am trying to open this box and find out who or what is inside it."

It was only Jessie who noticed how nervous Bullseye looked.

"Woody?" Jessie asked.

"Not now Jess." Woody said while opening the box.

"Woody, something's wrong." She stared at Bullseye as he whimpered

"I said not now Jess." He said conpletely ignoring her.

Jessie felt a large hand clamp down on her left shoulder,

"Woody," Jessie said, fear trapped in her voice.

Woody looked into the box and felt his heart stop in its track. At first in the box he saw a lamb, wait..a lamb?

"Bo?" Buzz muttered.

"Woody!" Jessie screamed. "Woody! Buzz! Help!" It was then that Woody was broken out of his trance. He looked over to where Jesiie was standing, only to see her being forcefully pulled out of the door by a large black hand that obviously belonged to a toy.

"Jessie!" Buzz and Woody yelled in unison and they looked onto the ground where Jessie was lying unconscious and there was a large toy dressed in black hovering over her,looking sort of like an overweight ninja in toy standards.

They were just about to leap out of the car, but by the time they even had a chance to think about what they could do to saved the beloved cowgirl, the toys had already chucked her onto the back of a truck and climbed onto the back himself.

A soon as Woody looked at the outline of the toy he was sure he recognised it, but couldn't tell who it was and it was pretty much like it for the voice of the toy.

The truck then started to move and Bullseye looked as though he wanted to chase the truck, but the look in Woody's eyes told Bullseye it was useless.

"It's the end of the line, Sheriff!"

A/N I think most would have the idea who Jessies's kidnapper is, but if you don't know you'll have to wait for later chapters, which hopefully won't be a long wait. Can you believe that Bo was in the box? Well you have to because it is. I hope you liked this chapter and do feel free to send suggestions.


	2. It's the End of the Line, Cowgirl!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or put the story on alert or favourites. Sadly, I do not own the Toy Story trilogy or any of the characters.

Woody's POV

NO, no, no, no, no. Jessie was kidnapped and I absolutely did nothing to help her and that's not the worst. I think I know who took her.

"I am such an idiot!" I yelled slaping my forehead and I didn't bare to wince.

"Woody, Buzz, Bullseye?" I heard Bo mutter. "Is that really you?" I hadn't realized that I had in fact closed the box on her. I was too wrapped up in my on thoughts and emotions to even bother opening it for her, so Buzz opened it. Although I couldn't see them, I knew they were hugging each other.

I took a glance at Bo expecting to see joy on her painted on eyes. But instead I saw disappointment, I didn't undersand why.

I put on a fake smile and a nervously wrapped my arms around Bo.

"Where's Jessie?" Bo asked.

"She's gone." I muttered. "She was kidnapped."

"Well then, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are just-" Buzz looked around. "Bo get back into the box and the rest of you get to the back, Bonnie's! coming" We instantly followed his orders and Buzz was completely right. After several moments Bonnie and her mother had entered the car and drove off, but in the opposite direction than the kidnapper had taken Jessie.

Jessie's POV

I woke up with a banging head both mentally and physically. Well, at least I thought I woke, because it was then that I realized I was in complete darkness.

I started to hyperventilate, the breathes caught in my throat and the occasional ones that managed to escape were raspy.

My deepest and my darkest memories returned to me. I kept having flashbacks of the pain and neglect I felt when Emily abadoned me, the terror, confusement and lonliness of the days and days I spent in the dark while I was in storage.

I had only been in the dark for a couple of seconds but I was already going mad. And to make things worse I just realized that I am now trapped in a small box like thing, so small, that if I wanted to sleep I'd have to curl up.

I kicked against the box but it was no use, it would never work.

"Woody...Buzz...Bullseye!...Somebody help me!" I screamed.

"It's too late." A heard a voice oddly familliar too me said from outside the box. "The the end of the line, Cowgirl!" After that I could tell that he'd left because I could hear something being bolted shut and footsteps eventually fading away.

Silence followed by more silence.

I started to hyperventilate again and not just because of the face that I'm stuck in a tiny box surrounded by nothing but darkness or the fact that I was just kidnapped. It was because I knew who I was being held captive of. It was the man I hoped was long gone.

Woody's POV

"Buzz what are we going to do?" I demanded in a whisper.

"It's obvious we are going to save our friend." Buzz answered calmy.

"But we are going in the wrong direction and what about Bo?" I asked.

"What about her?" Buzz asked and if we were at risk of being caught alive, I would've slapped him.

"We can't just leave her."

"Well we could either bring her with us or leave her in the care of the other toys." He said and I refused. "You aren't still in love with Bo are you?"

"No of course not.!" I said.

"Well because if you are, Woody" Buzz said. "Now is the time to realize that it has been seven years, she will have moved on and it is the time you did the same."

"Buzz I can't believe your suggesting that-" He then gave me the look that said 'tell the truth.'. I sighed and gave in. "Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"If you love her or not we still have to save Jessie." Buzz demanded.

"What but I can't leave Bo."

"Woody, Jessie would do the same for you, she'd risk her life for you." Buzz said. "Do you remember that time when Bonnie left you at a sleep over and Jessie wouldn't rest or even think of sleeping until she found you."

"Ok," I said "you've proven you're point."

A/N Woody is still in love with Bo, but has she moved on. As to who Jessie's kidnapper is, I'll leave you to guess. Send a suggestion or a review if you want to.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	3. Do You Remember Woody's Roundup?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would yet again like to thank everyone that has reviewed or put me on alert or favourites. I sadly do not own the Toy Story trilogy. Feel free to review or send suggestions.

Buzz's POV

After several hours of driving we were finally at Bonnie's grandparents house and Bonnie took me, Woody, Bullseye and the rest of the toys to the room she stayed in while staying at her grandparents. But before the left us to the room and left herself she said;

"Mum, I can't find Jessie anywhere."

"I'm sure you have her somewhere." Her mother said. "Maybe she's in the bag with all the other toys." I was desperately wanting to tell them that Jessie had been kidnapped and was possibly facing to worst, but if I did they'd find out our secret.

"But I took her in the car as I did with Buzz, Woody and Bullseye."

"Come on," The mother said leading Bonnie out of the room. "We'll look for her later but first we have to have lunch with your Nana and grand-dad."

Once we were sure they were long gone from the room, me and Woody called everyone in for a staff meeting.

"A staff meeting?" Trixie muttered.

"I hate staff meetings." Buttercup whined.

"Guys we have extremely important news." Woody said barely able to look at anyone, apart from Bo, his former love. I still doubt that Bo loves him anymore.

"Oh I love important news!" Rex said a little too enthusiastically.

"I don't think you're going to be too eager about this news." I pointed out.

"Why is it bad news? Oh, I hate bad news." Rex said.

"Tell us the news, Buzz." Mr Potato-head said.

"Well, many of you may have heard rumours-" I began to say.

"Just tell us Lighty-" He was interupted when the three aliens hugged him.

"We love you Daddy, you are eternally grateful." They said in unison. They were refering to the time when they saved us from the incinerator by what they called 'the claaaawwwww'. Mr Potato-head sighed.

"Awww, there so adorable. Lets adopt them!" Mrs Potato-head said and her husband sighed yet again.

"Honey, we already adopted them."

"Well lets adopt them again!" She said and I was starting to get furious about how they never pay attention.

"ATTENTION!" I shouted but I was ignored, so I then decided to just explain the urgent situation without their full attention. "EVERYBODY LISTEN! Jessie has been kidnapped and we need to find out a way to rescue her."

There were numerous gasps from the other toys as I explained what had happened.

"That is the most disastardly thing ever," Mr Pricklepants said in his british accent. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I think I know," Woody said. "And even if Jessie hasn't seen that toy yet, she'll know who kidnapped her."

"Who could it be?" Dolly asked. The panic of losing Jessie had now spread amoungst everyone and Chuckles smile had turned into a frown.

"Buzz do you remember when I was kidnapped when we were back at Andy's?" Woody asked me.

"Are you saying that Al took her?" I asked completely confused of who he was talking about.

"No, let me be more specific. Do you remember Woody's roundup?" I nodded and then it hit me.

The worst had happened to Jessie.

Jessie's POV

I lost all sense of sanity in the time I had already spent in the box. All I had to sperate me from complete nothingness were bad memories.

I have no longer any sense of time, I could've been here ten minutes or a decade.

I kicked at the box and yet again nothing happened. I started to cry.

It wasn't just the darkness that caused me to tear up, but it was the fear of the thing that put me in the darkness.


	4. Dreams of Abandonment

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yet again I would like to thank everyone who has reveiwed or put me on alert or favourites, you have made my day. I do not own the Toy Story trilogy or any of it's characters.

At the mention of Jessie's kidnapper, the toys that had previously belonged to a boy named Andy panicked.

"Oh, no." Slinky said. "That guy is bad."

"Yeah and when I meet him, I am going to give him some pork chop." Hamm warned.

Buzz looked over to Woody, who's eyes were fixed on none other than Bo, but in his eyes Buzz could also see sadness and fear. Buzz then looked over to Bo's painted on eyes that showed the same emotions as Woody's except that her eyes were also full of disappointment. This made Buzz furious, was she not glad she was with the toys from Andy's room again? Or was she just to good for them.

"Yeah with some fries on the side." Mrs Potato-head said waving her red accessory bag in the air. "No one steals our Jessie!"

"Yeah unless they want a piece of me." Mr Potato-head said waving his fists around.  
"

Would everyone just be quiet!" Buzz yelled over the noise.

"Yeah everyone the guy's just getting you to be quiet." Buttercup said oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"You too, Buttercup." Buzz said. "Now we need to sort out some sort of plan."

"6224 SilverDane Avenue." Woody muttered.

"What?" Buzz asked.

"6224 SilverDane Avenue. That's...that's where he'll have taken her." Woody let out a deep sigh.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Buzz asked looking curiously at him.

"When I was with him he had said that when he was bought he was bought as a present for HIM." Woody said HIM with a tone of pure hatred. "And he was awake in the box before it was opened. They put the box he was in on the windowsil and he told me the view there was beautiful. He called it his happy place. But that house has been long since abadoned."

"But how do you know he'll have taken her there?" Bo asked refusing to meet Woody's eyes.

"I know, I just know." He sighe dyet again and continued to look depressed.

"Ok, Trixie do you remember that address?" Buzz asked grinning at Trixie. She knew what to do at times like this. She smiled as exitement filled her dinosaur body.

"I'll go fire up the computer." Trixie said. She had been looking for an excuse to use Bonnie's grandparents computer ever since they were left on there own over ten minutes before. She ran out of the room as fast as her Triceratops legs could carry her and returned moments later with two printed maps in her mouth. "I've just looked the address up and it's in Detroit."

"That's where Andy lives." Slinky said.

"Do you know how far away it is from here and how we get there?" Buzz asked.

"Well, I think the fastest route to get there would be to go through Pennsylvania first, then go through Ohio into Michigan and then into Detroit."

"Great do you have a map of Detroit?" Buzz asked.

"Yes." Trixie said handing both maps to him. Buzz quickly began to think of a plan to get to Detroit.

"Ok," Buzz said. "Well I'm going to try and find Jessie anyone who wants to come is welcome."

"I will." Slinky said.

"Me too!" Rex shouted.

"Count me in." Said Hamm.

"Well if you're all going I'll go aswell." Mr Potato-head said.

"I'm coming too." Said Mrs Potato-head.

"No sweet potato. You stay here." Mr Potato-head said.

"But-" Mrs Potato-head started to say but Mr Potato-head wouldn't give in.

"I'll help find her aswell." Trixie said.

"Ok, then," Buzz said and turned to Woody ansd gave him a confused look. "Woody, you're not coming." Woody shook his head.

"No I've got to stay with Bo."

"But Woody-"

"Buzz's right Woody." Bo said. "You have to go and save Jessie."

"But Bo, I'm not leaving you." Woody protested.

"Woody, I don't need you any more!" Bo snapped which suprisingly shocked all of the toys that had previously belong to Andy. They had never seen Bo snap or lose her temper ever, she was usualloy calm and usually was the one who gave advice.

"W-what," Woody said sounding hurt. "So you mean you don't love me anymore?"

"Yes, I mean no, but," Bo's expression softened. "Woody, not in the way I used to. I love you as a friend."

"B-but why. I still love you though." Woody said causing Bo to sigh.

"Woody, it's been seven years and we've grown apart. I've moved on and I think you should too." Bo said and everyone could tell t5hat he was trying to keep back his tears.

"Come on Buzz, lets go. I'm coming with you."

Jessie's POV

"Woody! Woody!" I shouted while sprinting to catch up to him. But he had too much of a head start, he was now at the emergency exit of the luggage compartment and he started climbing down. Bullseye had caught up to the plane and he was now balanced directly under Woody "Woody! Don't leave me. Please don't leave me!" But it was too late he had already let go of the plane and had landed safely on Bullseye and they began to gallop away. "Woody!"

"It's the end of the line, Jessie!" He laughed evilly as the plane took off with me still on it.

"Woody! No, Woody!" I screamed and everything was now darkness. I then realized I had woken up and that it was just a dream and that Woody didn't leave me. I now had a ton of questions entering my mind. Would Woody or Buzz come and save me? Would my kidnapper show any mercy? Would I spend the rest of my life in darkness? Most importantly would Buzz and Woody even make it here?

And last but not least would things stay the same if I was saved?

A/N Please let me know if you liked this. Feel free to send suggestions or reviews if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	5. Deliveries and Darkness

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story on favourites or alert. I do not own the Toy Story trilogy, it belongs to Pixar.

Buzz's POV "Come on Buzz. Let's go, I'm coming with you.!" Woody told me.

"But Woody, we need to work out how we get to Detroit."

"We'll just figure it out on the way." Woody said while walking out of the room followed by Hamm, Slinky, Mr Potato-head, Rex and Trixie. I felt Bo's cane around my neck and she pulled me back so I was facing her. I found this rather odd because this is what she used to do to only Woody seven years ago.

"Buzz, can I talk to you for just a sec?" Bo asked me.

"Em...Sure," I said. "Slinky, go ahead without me for the moment. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Slinky nodded and I turned to face Bo. "What are you wanting to talk about?"

"Do you think Woody's mad at me because I moved on. It's just...I just don't feel the same way about Woody after being apart for seven years." Bo said.

"Of course he's not mad...well he might be upset but I know he move on soon enough," I said but Bo didn't look convinced. "Look Bo, he's just acting like this because when you were sold in that yard sale it was like a piece of him had been ripped out. But now that you're back he just can't get over you. But I promise you that he'll get over you soon."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." I replied.

"Thanks. Hey I was wondering, once you've saved Jessie, do you want to hang out?" She asked me. How is she so sure that we're going to find Jessie?

"Er...Ok," i said. "But right now I have to go. We have no time to waste."  
_

* * *

"Woody, are you sure it's safe to be doing this?" I asked Woody, he was getting us to get in a delivery box that would go to a toy store and we were in the box now.

"I'm not sure it's safe but it goes through Pennsylvania and into Ohio." Woody said trying to reassure me.

"But what happens when they open the box and then see that we are not in a package?" I asked.

"Well then they'll either put us in a package or they'll put us on the discount shelf." "Em...Woody. What if they do put us in a package?" Trixie asked.

"It will be impossible to escape then!" Rex shouted.

"Then we'll just have to find a way out of the package and we'll do a runner from the store." Woody said.

"Woody, I don't think you've thought this through properly" I said.

"I have too!" Woody yelled and as if on que the rest of the toys got back you doing what they were doing beforehand.

"Woody, you haven't thought this through have you?" I demanded and Woody shook his head.

"The truth is, Buzz, I haven't." Woody said. "It's just, the thought that Jessie is in danger every second we waste just makes you dive into things head first without thinking."

"Woody, that has put us all in danger including Jessie."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have thought this through...But you know...Jessie." Woody muttered and that gave me the feeling that he felt that Jessie was more than friends to him.

"You think of Jessie as more than friends to you don't you?" I asked.

"What? No." He said.

"But you do don't you."

"Of course I don't Buzz. Could you just leave me alone for a minute?" Woody asked and so I did what he asked and I left him alone

Jessie's POV

Darkness, still nothing but darkness. I've had nothing but darkness for what felt like days on end.

I brought my knee's up to my chest. I hugged them and then I sobbed.

Would Woody come and save me?

Or would I be left in the darkness for the rest of my life.


	6. I Have Now Given Up Hope Yet Again

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to every one who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it really means a lot. I do not own the Toy Story trilogy or any of it's characterss as they belong to Pixar.

Woody's POV

"I'm bored." Trixie complained. "How long have we been in the delivery truck?" Arggh, that the twentieth time and counting she's complained of being bored. She is honestly absolutely adorable and all, but she can try the patience of even Bo with her constant chattering.

"Just wait a sec. I think I have a watch in my top secret butt compartment." Mr Potato-head said sarcastically. "Damn, I guess it's not top secret anymore." He opened his compartment and pulled out a watch before closing the compartment.

"Pass me the watch." Hamm ordered. "I can tell time unlike some."

"Nah ah. Let a toy with fingers tell the time." Mr Potato-head instructed and I would've smiled when he stared at the watch dumbfoundedly if I weren't lost in my own thoughts. "Mmmp, what does Bob A.M. mean?" Mr Potato-head asked stupidly.

"Give it here!" Hamm demanded and Mr Potato-head instantly dropped it and almost on me. "That says 8:08 AM you idiot."

"Will you two please not bicker. We've still got a while to go." Buzz demanded.

"How much longer Buzz?" Slinky asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be a ten hour drive and the delivery truck drove by Bonnie's grandparent's house around midnight, so it should be around about two hours." Buzz said.

"Smartypants." Hamm remarked. Well, we have two hours to kill.

I heard the other toys having a conversation, but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying because I was lost in my own thoughts. It was like they weren't even there. The words seemed to wrap around each other like a warm blanket in the middle of winter.

I kept thinking of that one question. The question that Buzz asked me. I was wondering if I had changed my mind without being completely sure of it.

Jessie's POV

I continued to sob as more of those horrible memories flooded into my mind. I saw Emily as she dropped me in the donations box and watched as she drove away without a care and felt the pain and neglect all over again.

I saw Woody for the first time and then it faded to a bright orange light and the pain and neglect feeling turned into fear. I saw the smirk Lotso gave right before he fled and left us to burn and die in the incinerator. I saw Buzz's hopeless expression and the worry in his eyes as he stared into the flames. I felt the heat licking at my body, threatening to Set me in flames any moment without hesitation. He turned his head to me and gave me a sad expression as he took my hand. I saw Woody struggling to climb up the ashes as everyone else was holding hands. I remember that when I was in that situation I wanted nothing more than darkness again.

Woody turned his head to Buzz, he saw we were all holding hands. He knew it, we knew it. Our hopes had faded away.

We had given up.

The memory faded into the dream I had the previous night. The grin on Woody's face as he disappeared of into the night with Bullseye, leaving me to go to Japan on my own. If Al noticed I was on my own, without the rest of Woody's roundup gang, I would be forced into storage again for who knows how long as he tries to collect the rest.

I kicked against the box again hoping that it would give way, but it didn't. I continued to sob quietly to myself. I knew it wasn't like me at all to cry, I was usually Strong, but now there was no-one to be strong for.

I have now given up hope yet again.

A/N Oh no she's given up hope. Review or send a suggestion if you want. Fixed spelling errors.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	7. Why the Peanuts?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long update, I've had to move house, only to move back in three months time. I start school again in a tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update as much as I'd like to. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

SonnettSaphireSuperGirl17: Bonnie would be about 7/8 years old by now.

"The delivery truck's stopping!" Rex yelled in his little way that would make anything think there was something to be joyous about.

"Someone's coming." Hamm said.

"Everybody, get into that crate there and then get in toy mode!" Buzz whispered while pointing to the nearest crate, that was fortunetely for them unsealed. The toys climbed into the crate and closed the lid behind them. The footsteps grew closer.

"Who unsealed this crate?" They heard someone ask. The toys then heard someone ask and they then heard the unmistakable sound of someone unraveling duct tape and then sealing the crate shut, leaving the in complete darkness.

They were thrown about and colliding into eachother as the crate was picked up by hand and they felt every step the person that was carrying the crate made.

They all winced as the crate was thrown on the floor carelessly.

"Don't people know that toys can feel pain." Hamm remarked.

"No they don't, because they don't know that toy's are alive and that was the whole point of turning inanimate, so they don't know you're alive, idiot." Mr Potato-head said, causing Buzz to roll his eyes in annoyance because of their constant bickering.

"Someones foot in in my face." Trixie complanied.

"Sorry, it's mine." Rex said while moving his foot.

"No, your foot was in my face." Woody pointed out.

"Then who's foot is in my face?" Trixie asked, but before anyone could answer they heard the box becoming unsealed and they had no choice but to become inanimate. Light flooded in to what used to be complete darkness. The toys saw a man who obviously worked at the store they had just been delivered to. The man had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a yellow 'Toys'R'us' t-shirt and he seemed to be in his early twenties. According to his name tag, he was named Broc Lee, Rex and trixie had to force themselvese to stay inanimate so they wouldn't burst out laughing. Broc took a look in the box and frowned.

"Not again." Broc sighed looking at the toys who he thought came without a package. "This is what happens when you order second-hand toys to sell at the store." He complained to another worker. Broc then rolled his eyes and placed Bonnie's toys on the discount shelf, before he walked away.

Rex and trixie burst out laughing.

"I can't belive his name was Broc Lee." Trixie laughed out loud. "How mean could a parent get?"

"Will you two just calm down?" Woody asked. "The reason we're here is to find Jessie, not to laugh at a person's name." Woody said sternly and this caused Rex and Trixie to look guilty.

"Now Buzz, we need to find a way out of here..." Woody began to say, he turned around and saw that Buzz was looking nervous.

"Emmm...Woody." Buzz managed to say whilst pointing a finger in a direction as if he was pointing it at someone and Woody turned in the direction that Buzz was pointing. Suddenly Buzz was pulled over the ledge by something soundlessly as if he had a gag in his mouth. But the rest of the toys were too concerned about what was standing before them that they did not notice the missing Space Ranger.

"Well hello there, old friend." The toy said. "How nice of you all to join us."

Jessie's POV

I don't know why, but I felt hurt. But it didn't as if the cause was the darkness. It felt as if something important had been ripped away from me. Something I loved.

I took my hat off and placed it beside me. I then brought my braid up to my left shoulder and pulled the yellow ribbon off. The yarn fell like an undrawn curtain across my shoulders. It wasn't like I'd ever need my hair braided again.

I then heard a noise that sounded like metal being drawn across metal and then something being unbolted. I looked around for the source of the noise. But I couldn't see anything in the complete darkness.

It must just be my imagination playing tricks on me.

But at that moment I felt something drop on me. It felt like styrofoam. I then felt more of it drop on me until the small box was full and there was hardly any room to breathe. I then heard the metal sound again and then heard something being bolted shut.

Oh no, why the peanuts?

A/N Review or send a suggestion if you want to.


	8. Déjà vu

Chapter 8

Diclaimer: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been back a school for a week and a half now and I haven't had anytime to update because I've got tonnes of homework. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

When they heard the that voice, the voice that was too familiar, they tensed.

Woody felt like, if he could, the hairs on the back of his neck would've stood up.

They could recognise that scent anywhere, strawberry's with just a hint of evil.

"L-L-Lotso." Woody stuttered in fear, but then he mentally yelled at himself to do otherwise. He instead lifted his head out of pride and stared Lotso in the eyes.

Well hello there, old friend." Lotso said again. "How nice of you all to join us. Might I just ask, what brings you here?"

Woody remained silent and refused to co-operate with the evil toy that had left the toys that had previously belonged to Andy to die in the incinerator, he left them to die even though Woody and Buzz had saved his life.

Lotso continued to look and he then grinned to himself.

"My oh my." Lotso said in his kindly voice, but it didn't trick the others. "I wonder, where in the world has your cowgirl girlfriend gotten to Woody? What's her name again? Bessie? Janey?" The mention of Jessie made Woody fully alert and his eyes went fully wide. "What brings you guys here, might I ask."

Woody reamined silent yet again.

"Wait a sec are you guys looking for this second-hand doll?" Lotso asked, this however made Woody angry. She wasn't just a doll that gets chucked around, she was more that that to him, she was family. Sure she made be loud, annoying, energetic and hyper most of the time and always stealing Woody's hat, but she was still family to him and he loved her like family, maybe even more. Lotso took the hint when Woody was still silent. "Oh, so I take it that you are."

Woody had had enough of this. We walked up to Lotso and before Lotso could do anything Woody just pushed him to the side.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lotso asked.

"We're going." Woody said. "We haven't got the time for this."

"Oh really now?" Lotso asked the evil grin spreading even wider his face. Woody just couldn't help but wonder how Lotso had got there, but he didn't want to stick around long to wait for the answers.

"Yeah we're leaving." Trixie said and she stuck her dinosaur tounge out at the strawberry-scented bear.

"Well I've got bad news fo you Sheriff." Lotso said. "You ain't leaving."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've heard it all before you stupid furry air-freshener!" Mr Potato-head said tautingly and he then began to follow Woody.

"Like I said you're not leaving and I mean it."

"Yeah, so how are you gonna stop us then?" Slinky said wagging his tail victoriously.

Lotso chuckled to himself. "You shouldn't have asked little puppy." This caused Slinky to growl.

Woody turned his head around to look at Lotso curiously. "What do you mean?" Woody asked.

"Bring him in!" Lotso ordered and without hesitation a wrestling doll came to his command. It was a figurine version of the Undertaker. Woody remebered this from when Andy used to watch the WWE when he was about ten years old.

But it was who was following the Dead Man that shocked Woody the most.

"Buzz?..." Woody began. He couldn't understand it. Why was Buzz following this WWE star, wasn't he just with Woody's gang a moment before.

Buzz pointed his laser at Woody. "That's Space Conrad 237 to you." Wait what was Buzz doing?

"What are you doing, Buzz?" Woody asked and Buzz in return placed his finger over his laser threatening the to shoot Woody, not realising the laser was fake. Once Buzz faced Lotso, his expression became stern.

"Space Conrad 237 awaiting your command, commander Lotso." Buzz said and he saluted to the childs first toy, Woody then realized what had happened and he couldn't believe this had happened.

"How could you let this happen to yourself, Buzz?" Woody asked still completely stunned.

"You know what to do." Lotso said and without hesitation Buzz grabbed Woody by the shoulders and lifted him a couple of inches off his feet. Woody tried to struggle free but Buzz's grip was too firm.

"Let go off me. Buzz this isn't you, snap out of it." Woody said.

"Buzz no!" Slinky cried he wanted to help his friend but he knew he couldn't with the wrestler toy right next to him.

"Stop it! You're a minion of Zurg and you must be taken to the court of star command for your villianous treachery." He said tightening his grip on Woody, making Woody feel as if his arms were about to pop out of his sockets once again.

"Buzz stop it," Trixie cried. "We're your friends."

"Yeah, we're your friend." Rex added.

"Get the packaging." Lotso ordered and the wrestler disappeared, but he came back before the toy's could save their friend. But the wrestler had returned with a empty package. He turned it around so the toys could see the cover.

They gasped.

Mr Potato-head decided to try and run up to try and release Woody from Buzz's grip, but the Undertaker stood in his way lifted him up ripped out both of the plastic Potato's arms and threw them over to the floor at least three feet below.

"Any further and you go down there aswell." The Undertaker warned in an extremely deep voice whilst pointing to the floor. Mr Potato-head then backed away.

Buzz approached the packaging, Woody still firmly in his grip.

"Buzz! No! Please don't do this. This isn't you. You can fight it!" Woody yelled as he continued to struggle against Buzz's grip.

"Your words are neutral to me, minion of Zurg."

"Buzz! Please! Star Command doesn't exist! You're a toy!" Woody yelled as Buzz chucked him in the package.

"That's just what Zurg programmed you to say, to try and tempt me." Buzz forced Woody into a lying position and punched several holes into the back of the box. He then inserted twist ties into the holes and tied Woody's hands tightly against the package in such a way thet he couldn't move them. Buzz then did the same with Woody feet.

"Buzz, don't do this!" Slink pleaded.

"Seal it shut." Lotso ordered looking over on the situation with cold and evil eyes.

Buzz closed the flap and then pressed it shut while the Undertaker went off again and returned a moment later with scotch tape. Buzz unrolled it and he then sealed The package shut.

"Let me out of here!" Woody yelled as he struggled against the twist ties.

"Woody..." Hamm said but he didn't dare move as he was afraid of his clay frame smashing on the floor three feet below when if the Undertaker just happened to push him over the edge.

"Place the Sheriff, with all the other ragdolls." Lotso said and he smirked. Buzz picked up the package and walked away the the end of the shelf and leaped the three foot to the floor. Woody winced.

Buzz walked off with Woody until they had disappeared within the aisles of Toy'R'us.

Lotso turned to the others.

"Right, unless you want to end up like Woody or broken, I suggest you slepp in your cells at night." Lotso then began to go through the rules until the words seemed to wrap around each other and the toy's couldn't comprehend what he was actually saying.

Meanwhile all the other toys, except Trixie, were thinking one phrase.

**Déjà vu**

Jessie POV

I was unable to breathe properly with the crushing weight of the peanut's over my body.

For some reason I felt something tight around both of my hands and feet. I couldn't move them.

It felt as if I was strapped to something.

I felt as if someone was in danger.

They were coming to save me. But there was just one problem.

I felt anger.

I felt betrayal.

I also felt confusement to my own existence.

I knew who was in the most danger.

I felt extremely guilty.

Woody was in danger.

A/N Please send suggestions if you want.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the only reason I have is that I've began working on my novel, yes I know I'm only 13, but if I work hard on it I think I can do it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

Their was only one word to desribe how Bonnie's toys were feeling.

They were afraid.

None of them could believe that this just happened.

They had laughed in the teddie-bear's face, they thought he couldn't amount to what he was threatening.

And they had thought wrong.

They are afriad, not just for them selves, but for their three friends in danger. They didn't know what would become of the deluded Buzz, who had yet again been switched to demo mode. Woody, their leader was now helpless, trapped and could be anywhere in the toy store. They were also worried for Jessie and without Woody, there would be no possible way that Bonnie's toys could navigate themselves to the whereabouts of the cowgirl.

Now they were forced to listen to Lotso.

"During the day you shall remain in Toy mode, you have no permission at all to talk with one another. After closing hours, when all the staff have gone, you will be instructed your cells and while we are doing this their will be no backchat or any smart comments. If you disobey our rules," He slyly chuckled to himself. "Well, lets just say that the same thing will happen to you as happened to the sherriff. Well that's all for now folks, but I'll be seeing you real soon." He said and he and the undertaker then quickly disappeared.

"Just great, now what are we gonna do?" Mr Potato-head asked as soon as he was sure Lotso had gone.

"Well we can't just do nothin', " Slinky said. "We have too help them, they have done way too much for us to just leave them here."

Meanwhile

"Buzz! Buzz!" Woody yelled, he knew that all Buzz could probably hear were muffled screams, but he needed to try anything to snap Buzz out of his deluded self. "Snap out of it."

"Slilence minion, your grief over failure is useless over me" Buzz said, even though Woody couldn't make out what Buzz was saying, he could pretty much guarantee Buzz was saying something on the lines of what Buzz had just said.

It was useless trying to get Buzz back to himself.

Buzz suddenly stopped and threw Woody on a shelf, causing the ciowboy to wince. Woody did his best to rotate his head sideways to see where he was, but he was unable to look over the edges of the package he was in.

The space ranger jumped acrobatically onto the shelf Woody was on a picked Woody up and Buzz made it so that the package was standing up straight.

Buzz saluted and gave an evil smirk.

"Commander Lotso will be proud of my achievement," Buzz said to himself before he quickly disappeared.

Woody was left to himself. How could he have let this happen? He was the leader. But now , because of him, everyone he cared about was in danger. He wasn't paying any attention to Jessie before she was kidnapped, and because of him Buzz had been switched to demo mode, which put every one of Bonnie's toys in danger.

It was all his fault

That was when the thought struck him, he might never see Bonnie again, Just great, not only has he put his friends in danger, but he might also break the heart of an eight-year-old girl.

If he was able to, he would've used his fist to pound his head numerous times, until he blacked out.

And then he also realized that he might never see Jessie again either. That thought hurt him the most.

He had to come up with something. He had to come up with something to get them all out of this mess, he was the leader.

It was then he came up with a plan to solveto one of the problems he was facing, he was just going to have to wait for the right moment to do it, but he had to know where he was first. He shuffled diagonally so he was rotating the box, so he could look at the shelf he was on.

He was gobsmacked at what he saw.

A whole shelf of collectable Woody dolls.

He needed to execute his plan fast.

Meanwhile

"How are we supposed to help him?" Rex panicked.

"I have no clue yet, but we are gonna get nowhere by panickin'." Slinky hinted at Rex, who instantly gave a look of embarrassment. "Even though we have no idea of what to do yet, we still can't give up."

"Yeah," Mr Potato-head said. "Wait, remind me of why we shouldn't." Slinky had just about enough patience to avoid rolling his eyes at Mr Potato-head.

"D'you wann know why we shouldn't?" Slinky asked. "We shouldn't give up cause' Woody has always been there for us, always keppin' us in line so we don't get broke, thrown away or even worse, and when Woody was away Buzz was there to take his place.

"And even when they were both gone," Slinky muttered." Jessie was there to take both Woody's and Buzz's place. So that is why we owe it to our friends to be their for them and help them when they are stuck in an awkward situation."

"I've just got one question." Rex asked raising his hand.

"Yes?" Slinky asked.

"What _are_ we going to do?"

"I think I know what to do." A voice spoke up, it was Trixie. They had almost forgotten she was even there, since she was so unusually quiet, which was not like her at all. "Did you notice when Lotso and the Undertaker went into the office?"

"No, I didn't notice, but carry on." Slinky said.

"Well, I was just thinking," She said. "What if he were locked in there?" Slinky's eyes brightened entuasiastically.

"Then he'd be trapped and we could rescue Woody" Slinky beamed.

"There's just one question, how are we supposed to do that?" Hamm asked.

"I've got an idea." Trixie said and they all huddled together and discussed through their plan.

Jessie's POV

They are all in danger. They're in danger because their trying to save me.

This made me angry and it made me feel upset.

I then knew whatr I had to do. I can't just sit here in the darkness moaping, like a little child.

I had to do something.

I had to get out of this box on my own.

I had to save myself


	10. I Won't Give Up If You Don't

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

He couldn't do anything, but stare as if he were gobsmacked at what he saw. The whole shelf was filled until it couldn't possibly hold anything else.

It was full of collectable sherriff Woody dolls, he was one of them, he was at the front. He had more chance of being sold first.

The plan needed to be executed quickly, if it wasn't, all of Bonnie's toys would be in danger. They'd be in danger if he were sold. They would never find Jessie and Buzz would conitinue to stay deluded.

He felt all the hopes he had slowly fading away to a speck of dust. He wouldn't be able to do this, he was only one of a thousand, he wouldn't be able to lead everone out of the mess he had created.

He continued to stare at the inanimate Woody dolls, he couldn't help but wonder this one question, when do toys come to life?

He couldn't remember when he had come to life, in fact he didn't even know if he was alive before, before the box he was bought in was opened. It was then that a thought struck him, what was the point of life for toys? You are bought to be played with and then you're just thrown away when your owners are fed up of you, Bonnie would never do that to her toys would she. Andy's toys had only just narrowly escaped being thrown away by Andy, Bonnie could just one day decide she was to old for toys and get into makeup and throw them away or the even worse option, split Woody and his family up and then donate them.

This thought led him to the thought of Jessie. How hard it must of been for her to just watch Emily donate her, leave her in a box and drive away without a care, it was because of her that Jessie spent thirty or so years in storage.

It was all hopeless, he couldn't go through with this plan, it would take too long, an opportunity might not even come up so he could execute it. He just had to hope that the person that was going to buy him would be a good owner.

It was final for him, he was giving up.

Jessie's POV

I need to get myself out of here, the question is how do I get myself out of here.

I dug my hand through the stylofoam peanuts and felt a side of the box I was in, it was cold to the touch. It was then I realized it must be a safe I was in, or at least a steel box.

I used my hands to push at the sides of the box, one of them must be weaker that the rest and then a thought struck me. When I first found myself in the box, I heard a sound or of like a olt being drawn across steel.

I continued to test the sides of the box until I found a weak spot. I pressed the heel of my boot firmly on the wall of the box to the left, I dug both of my hands through the stylofoam, the reach the wall behindd me so I was able to settle my bodyweight on my boot.

I used all of my force to push my foot agaimst the wall. I pushed as hard as I could, I was already begining to lose my strenghth, my short breathes quickened, it hurt. _I'm not going to give up, I'm not going to give up, _I kept thinking to myself

Somehow, hope began to fade away from me, but it felt as if it wasn't my hope, it felt as if it were someonje else's. I then realized what was happening. He was giving up

_No Woody, no, don't give up, please don't give up, please! Your the leader, we all depend on you! _I thought to myself. _I won't give up if you don't._

Meanwhile

The words '_I won't give up if you don't.' _echoed through his mind, in fact he couldn't get it out of his mind, it was a if someone had menatally sent him the message.

He suddenly felt a burst in confidence, he was the leader, he had to get them out of this, he had led them into this, now it was his job to lead hem out.

He tried to shuffle into his original position, but when he tried to do it, the box fell over backwards.

_Just great,_ he thought, his plan was going to take longer than he originally hoped.

He was yet again gobsmacked when he saw a Sheriff Woody doll hovering over him.

A/N (Gasps) Twist! I hope you have enjoyed this. Send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	11. It's Like Looking In a Mirror

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

"So, is everyone clear on what they have to do?" Trixie asked, she had taken joint lead over the situation along with Slinky.

"Yeah." Mr Potato-head said half-heartedly.

"Yes," Hamm said "I already told you that."

"More than ever." Slinky answered, loyalty in his voice.

"How come I have the least important job?" Rex asked. Trixie and Slinky looked at him questioningly, they hadn't expected him to ask that question, it was a question out of the blue for the leaders.

"Don't be daft Rex, helping Hamm with keeping a look out for Buzz is the most important job you could have." Trixie lied, hoping that it had fooled Rex.

"Really, it's that important?" Rex asked.

"You betcha'" Slinky said encouragingly.

"Yay! I have the most important job!" Rex yelled, excitement in his voice.

"Your being to loud." Hamm hushed.

"Yay." Rex whispered.

"If you see Buzz, Hamm you know what to do." Trixie said.

"Yes." Hamm answered.

"Ok, everyone get in position." Slinky ordered.

* * *

"What the hey." Woody said staring up at the Sheriff Woody doll hovering over him, he shook his head in disbelief. The doll above him smirked. "What are you going to do to me, go away!"

The doll did no such thing, he turned the box around, for a brief moment Woody thought his replica was going to push him of the shelf and hide him, like what Buzz's replica did to Buzz. But the replica yet again did no such thing, he dragged the box backwards until it was out of site.

"What are you doing?" Woody yelled yet again, even though he knew the toy wouldn't be able to hear a word he said.

The toy suprised Woody when he suddenly, with all his force, ripped the box open. Woody couldn't believe this, was the toy helping him?

He untied Woody and pulled him out of the box.

Woody caustiously stood up and balanced himself before he was able to fall to the ground.

"Hey, howdy, hey." The other Woody greeted, this suprised the real Woody the most, he thought the replica was trying to get rid of him and take his place. "So, what are you doing old friend."

"How did you know I was alive in that box?" Woody asked.

"Well, boxes don't just move on their own." He answered. "But I also knew because I saw that space ranger move you up here, an I knew there was something fishy going on."

"Can I just ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead." Woody #2 replied.

"How are you alive?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway." The replica replied cheerfully. "A child who had a little overdose on sugar ripped my box open, without paying for it, and the adult with the child hid me and the remains of my box away so she didn't have to pay for damages, and that's when I became alive."

This answered one of the questions on Woody's mind and that was, when do toys become alive.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Woody commented.

"Not exactly." The other Woody claimed. "If you haven't noticed, you are clearly the older version of Sherriff Woody." Woody was amazed.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Well your hair is a lighter shade of brown."

"What else?" Woody asked. "The colour of my hair does _not_ determine how old I am. " Woody knew he was being ridiculous, but he didn't like being called old.

"And you don't have a gun in your hoister." The other Woody pointed out. This somehow made Woody jealous, he had never had a gun in his hoister, he had always wanted one. It wasn't fair, Woody never had a gun, and somehow this other was made wither a gun. He however pushed those thoughts out of his head, it wasn't like him at all to be jealous, apart from the time when Buzz was new. He shouldn't be jealous anyway, he already had everything he needed, in fact he had more than that, he had everything he wanted. He had a great owner, and he had great friends that would always stick by his side no matter what and he'd do just the same for them. In fact no, they weren't friends to him.

They were family and they stick together until the end, no matter what.

"I don't need a gun," Woody claimed honestly. "Because I've have more than I could ever ask for."

"What brought you here anyway?" Woody #2 asked.

"I'm looking for a friend," Woody said indicating Jessie. "And I'm not going to stop until I find her." Woody said, determation in his tone. "And that's a promise I'm going to keep until the end."

"So she's a girl is she? " Woody #2 asked. "So is she your girlfriend?" Woody's head rose after this comment, no-one had ever asked him that.

"No, she's not. But she been one of my best friends for countless years now."

"I can read you like a book you know." Woody#2 said proudly, this did not surprise Woody since he knew that this other doll was another version of him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you already know the answer." He said. "Wait is that the space ranger that put you up here?"

Woody looked behind he only to see Buzz climbing up. " Hide." Woody quickly ordered and he told the other Woody instructions he had to follow.

Jessie's POV

I suddenly felt hope rise within me.

But I also felt a sense of weirdness, as if I could see myself in the desert, without a mirror in sight, as if I was looking at a replica of me.

I knew what had happened to Woody and I just hoped he could get through this alright.

I continued to use my hands as balance to use my legs to try and break the wall.

I just had to hope that Woody was willing to help me.

A/N Send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	12. Confusement and Risen Hopes

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

"Do you have any idea how to get in that room?" Trixie asked Slinky, she had already forgotten what she had to do to get in that room.

"We just talked through the plan two minutes ago," Slinky pointed out. "Have you forgotten it already."

"No, of course I haven't," She desperately tried to come up with a lie that wasn't too obvious. "I was just testing you, that's all."

Slinky sighed to himself, could that girl be anymore obvious?

"We climb up onto the shelf open the vent and climb through."

"Congratulations, you have passed the test." Trixie said. Slinky then leaped onto the top shelf easily, he lowered his back legs to Trixie.

"Try an' grab on." Trixie did her best to grab onto his legs and she eventually managed to grab on to them, but not without a stuggle. Once they were both up onto the top shelf, which was unoccupied they walked over to the vent.

"What do we do now?" Trixie asked.

"Use you horn to pull it and I will try to unscrew the knuts." Trixie moaned, Slinky, with all his patience, forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes, if we want this plan to work." Slinky then used his teeth to unscrew the knuts and Trixie used use horn to pull the opening of the vent away and placed it on the floor beside her. They both stepped in. "We now walk through the vent until we're over the staff office, we swipe the key and then lock them in from the outside, how's that sound?"

"Fine," Trixie said. The continued to walk down the vent until they were above the staff room and they were now faced with another opening.

"Now we have to be real quiet," Slinky whispered. "We'll just quietly open the vent, I'll go down and grab the key, but you gotta make sure you keep hold of me."

"Got it." Trixie said encouragingly. They opened the vent. Slinky dangled his paws of the edge so they were partially dangling in the staff room.

"Are you ready for this?" Slinky asked.

"I'm ready." Trixie said honestly.

"Ok, then lower me down smoothly." He told the dinosaur, _please don't drop me! Please don't drop me,_ Slinky thought to himself.

Trixie used her feet to hold Slinky's back paws firmly in place. Slinky lowered himself down, he rotated his head 360 degrees to see if he could spot a key anywhere that he could use to lock Lotso in. He finally spotted himself, it wasn't too far away, so he could probably reach it if he swung. He then shifted his body weight forwards and backwards in a swinging motion, he continued to do this until his strokes had gotten large enough to be enable his the grab the key of the desk. He extended his arm to it's maximum length. There! He had it firmly within his grip, but then felt the grip on his legs loosen. He found himself falling. _Damn it, she let go, _he thought,_ I give her one instruction, one simple and she messes it up._

He was soon on the ground and he found his backside following. The force of the impact made the dogs grip loosen and then key bounced away, under the desk. They would never get now.

He was angry.

He looked up to the vent expecting to see Trixie hovering above with a sorrow expression on her face, but he didn't see anyone there.

He heard a moan of pain beside him, he turned his head in the direction of the noise.

Trixie was now beside him.

"What happened?" Slinky asked, but he then changed his mind, he was not going to ask. "Why did you let go, when I clearly told you otherwise?" Trixie looked afraid.

"I didn't mean to." She claimed.

"I didn't ask whether you meant it or not, I asked why did you let go?"

"I was pushed."

"By who, the invisible man from mars? That just happens to be the deluded Buzz's best friend" He mocked, he hadn't meant to come out so harshly, he was just under a lot of stress.

"Well, well, well," Someone said abruptly, they of course knew who the speaker was instantly. "What do we have here? Two prisoner's trying to escape?"

"We ent yer prisoner's Lotso," Slinky said, pride within his voice. "And we never will be."

"Oh, I think you are." Lotso said, as if on que the Undertaker leapt down from the vent and landed securly on his feet without any trouble, unlike the dog and the toy dinosaur.

"What d'you even want with us anyways'" Slinky demanded. "We ent done anything to you."

"Oh really now?"

"What are you getting at ya mean old bear?"

"I think you already know," Lotso said. "It was because of you, the meddling sheriff and all his stupid friends, that I was strapped onto the front of a truck." Trixie tried her best not to snicker.

"We didn't to anything to you, it was yer own fault, you were the one who left us to die, whatever happened to you after that was yer own darn fault."

"Oh, I don't think so." He said, "Undertaker, do the same to them as we did with Wood-" Lotso was interrupted, when the door to the staff room suddenly burst open. Slinky and Trixie almost cowered when Buzz walked into the room. they were unaware of what was going to happen, but it was clear that Slinky and Trixie were dreading it.

"You're going down Lotso!" Buzz said and the hopes of the innocent were risen dramatically. Alongside Buzz were three other dolls.

"Woody!" Trixie yelled.

"Jessie!" Slinky yelled in shock.

"Woody?" Slinky and Trixie said in unison, but this time they were looking at the other Woody

They were confused, why were there two Woody's and why was Jessie with them when she was miles and miles away from them, possibly facing the worst.

What was going on?

Jeesie's POV

I felt eager, eager to get out of here. I then felt a sense of ease as the maximum hope bar had to be readjusted.

I also felt as if I were staring at myself.

I felt like I had found something very important.

But I also felt as if a small part of me were in two places at once.

A smile grew on my face for what felt like the first time in ages.

I was going to get out of here, but I'm getting out of here myself.

A/N (Gasps) Twist. Send a review or a suggestion if you want

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	13. Identical

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

They stared at the four toys in front of them in disbelief.

"Woody!" Trixie yelled.

"Jessie!" Slinky yelled in shock.

"Woody?" Slinky and Trixie said in unison, but this time their eyes were locked on the other Woody.

Why were there two Woody's? Why was Jessie there when she is supposed to be miles and miles away from there, possibly facing the worst, and what's happened to Buzz?

What was going on?

10 minutes before

"On the count of three." Woody instructed. "One...Two...Three." Both Woody's charged at the deluded Buzz, catching the space ranger off guard and they collided into him, running off the shelf in the meantime, they gripped onto Buzz as they fell and used him to break their fall.

They just had to hope that the plan had worked.

Once they had collided with the ground, the two Woody's stood up instantly and then threw themselves on the space ranger, pinning him down to the ground.

But then they realized that they didn't actually need to pin down Buzz, their plan had worked.

Buzz's eyes were closed and he was lying down completely still.

"Now what do we do?" The collectable Woody asked.

"Turn him over!" Woody instructed and together they rolled Buzz so he was on his front. "Right I'm going to give you a set of instructions that you've got to follow.

"First of all, I'm going to need you to collect a screwdriver and then I want you to find a green dinosaur, his name is Rex. If there is anyone with him, I want you to bring them to me and memorise the route that you take."

"Gotcha partner." The collectable Woody answered snapping his fingers. He began to walk away when he asked, "Just one question. What was the girl's name again? The name of the friend you were talking about before."

"Jessie..." Woody answered. "Her name's Jessie." The other Woody gave a mischievous smile.

"You mean Jessie, as in Jessie Jane the cowgirl? Or did you mean-"

"Yeah, she's a cowgirl alright." Woody stated and he signalled for the other Woody to go, so the other Woody then hurried away.

_Jessie's last name is Jane? _Woody thought to himself, he never knew what her last name was and he was never even sure if Jessie herself ever knew her last name.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Woody recognised that voice instantly, why wouldn't he? He had yearned to hear that voice again for the past three days. He turned abruptly to the sound of the voice.

It wasn't her, that he knew instantly.

"Erm...yeah, but we were talking about someone else." He studied the appearance of the cowgirl in front of him, with her arms slung across her chest. She was so simular, but there were differences.

He first studied the hair, like Jessie this cowgirl had bradied hair that was tied in a ribbon, but her hair was more of a crimson red whilst Bonnie's Jessie hair was scarlet. The second and final difference was that the collectable Jessie had a gun in her holster whilst Jessie had no gun or even a holster. Apart from those two differences they were almost exactly identical.

"And who would _we _be?" She asked. "And where has the gun in your holster gone?"

"What?..."

"God, have you gone and lost the gun again. Have you gone and lost it again?" She demanded. "You are so irresponsible!"

"Look lady, I guess you are pretty pisse-" Woody began.

"Pretty what?" The other Jessie crossed her arms even tighter across her chest.

"Look, I don't think I'm the Woody your looking for." Woody said, thinking desperately for something to say that would get him off the hook. He didn't like the new Jessie's temper, he had only met met her a minute beforehand.

The other Jessie gave him a look, a look he was all to familiar with. Basically her expression read_ and why would that be?_

"Beacuase I'm old." Woody claimed.

"How old?"

"I'm the 50's version." The other Jessie almost burst out laughing, once he had said that.

"Your fifty?" Woody nodded. "Ok then, where is the Woody I'm looking for?" She noticed Buzz lying unconcious at the floor and gave him an odd look.

"He's just on an errand, he'll be back any minute."

"Why is that space toy on the floor?" She asked and since Woody didn't see any harm in telling her the reason, he told her. "Huh, so ya mean that you aren't the Woody I was looking floor and your trying to fix this space ranger, Buzz?" Woody nodded.

"Well then, don't ya have any manners?" She asked and that surprised Woody.

"Huh?"

"Intoduce yourself." She demanded.

"Oh, ok," Woody said unsure of what to do. "I'm Sheriff Woody." He he held out his right hand.

She instantly took the hand.

"And I'm Jessie Pride."

Meanwhile

"I'm bored." Rex said. "Oh look there's Woody, hooray!"

Mr Potato head, Hamm and Rex stared at the approaching Cowboy.

He climbed up to the shelf they were on, he had a small screwdriver in his hand.

"I w-was t-told." He paused to catch his breath. "The old Woody told me to get this screwdriver and then to find you."

"The old Woody told you to find me?" Rex asked, confusement within his tone.

"Well yeah, you're a green dinosaur."

"Huh?" Hamm asked.

"Look your Woody told me to find you, now follow me." Woody #2 said "No questions." He directed them towards where Woody was and he saw someone that he wasn't sure he wanted to see yet.


	14. We're Family and We Stick Together

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

"And just where have you been?" The collectable Jessie asked, staring at Woody #2, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Eh..." He said trying to think of an excuse."

"I already told you," The original Woody began. "He was helping me."

"And why was he helping you?"

"Were you not just listening a minute ago when I explained everything?" Bonnie's Woody asked.

"So, other me," The other Woody said, chuckling nervously to himself and rubbing the back of his neck. "I see you've met my...wife."

"But how is she your wife?" Woody asked. "I mean it never said so on Woody's roundup."

"I just am his wife," Jessie #2 claimed. "It says so on the back of the box."

"It does?" Woody asked. "But I don't understand. You asked me if I meant Jessie Jane, but now your saying she's my wife?"

"Oh no, she's just _my_wife." The collectable Woody stated.

"How is that? I really do not understand."

"I already told you," The collectable Jessie began. "It is explained on the back of the box. Take a look if you want."

"But what about Buzz." Rex asked causing the three ragdolls to direct their attention at the space ranger lying unconscious on the floor. They had almost forgotten he was even there.

"Oh yeah...right...erm," Woody began. "I think we're going to have to reset him again. Did you bring that screwdriver?"

"Yep, it's right here." The collectable Woody said and he handed it to Bonnie's Woody.

Woody quickly undid the screws on Buzz's back and pulled the seal away so he was able to see the batteries, the switch that would switch Buzz from demo to play and the reset button. He slid the switch to play.

"Right, Rex I want you to use your finger for the reset button," Woody instructed. "But whatever you do, just do _not_ hold it for more than five seconds."

"Why five?" Jessie #2 asked. Woody was about to say why when he remembered what happened when Buzz was in his Spanish mode.

"Eh...You don't want to know." Rex then inserted his small green finger into the reset button, but he didn't take it out straight away. "Rex! Rex, take it out!" Rex did so.

"Ah, stop shouting, the loud noise confuses me." They rolled Buzz over so he was lying on his back. At first nothing happened, Woody began to worry that he had broken Buzz.

He gave a sigh of relief when Buzz's head shook.

"What, what's happened? Where am I?" Buzz sat up abruptly, absorbing the scenery.

"Yaay!" Rex yelled. "Buzz is back."

"Where have I been?" Buzz asked. He had only just noticed the collectable Jessie standing before him. "Jessie? Did you find Jessie?"

"Afraid not old pal." Woody said.

"Then who is she?"

"_She_has a name you know." Jessie #2 pointed out, Woody rolled his eyes.

"An almost exact replica."

"What happened?" Buzz asked, but before anyone could answer him, a loud thud echoed through the aisles as if something had collided with the floor from quite a height.

"It came from the staff room." The collectable Woody pointed out.

"Trixie and Slink are in there!" Rex yelled. "They might be in trouble."

"OK then. Woody, Jessie, I and Woody will go and see what's wrong. The rest of you stay here and keep guard." Buzz ordered. "Wait, why are there two Woody's?"

"We'll explain later," Woody said. "But first we need to help our friends."

The four of them then ran as fast as they could through the aisles until they were faced with the door.

Without even thinking of what to do next Jessie #2 leaped up to the handle and opened the door. She let go and landed perfectly on her feet.

They stormed into the room where they saw Lotso and the Undertaker doll standing before Trixie and Slinky, who were cowering out of fear.

"Your going down Lotso!" Buzz said and the hopes of the innocent were risen dramatically.

"Woody!" Trixie yelled

"Jessie?" Slinky yelled out of shock

"Woody?"

Slinky and Trixie said in unison, but this time they were looking at the other Woody

They were confused, why were there two Woody's and why was Jessie with them when she was miles and miles away from them, possibly facing the worst.

What was going on?

"Woody? How could you possbly be here? You should be trapped in that box."

"Well I'm not now," Woody said. "I also believe that you owe us for saving your life even though you left us to die."

"I don't owe you anything," Lotso said. "It's because of you my life is ruined."

"That not my friends or my fault that you ended up the way you did." Woody said truthfully. "And I didn't want you to end that way either."

"Yeah," Buzz said. "If you hadn't abandoned us, we could have gone out together, found th aliens and you could've gone back with us."

"But you left us to die instead," Woody said. "And now we're going."

"No you are not," Lotso said. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Oh yes we are." The collectable Woody said. "I've got the key." They ran towards the door and the six of them ran out.

"Come back here!" Lotso ordered.

"No, you had your chance to change," Woody began. "But you blew it, big time."

Jessie #2 took the key leaped up to the handle, inserted the key in the lock and rotated it clockwise, therefore locking the evil teddybear and his minion inside.

"We need to get back to the rest!" Woody instructed and they ran back to where they had left the rest.

"Yaay! They're back." Rex said.

"And now we can go and find our Jessie." Woody said.

"Good luck." The collectable Woody said.

"Hey I was just thinking," Woody began. "Would you like to come with us, because Bonnie will play with you."

"Tempting offer, but nah. Me and Jessie are fine here."

"But won't it be dangerous with Lotso around?" Buzz asked.

"Probably not," The collectable Jessie said. "When the staff find him in there, one of them will try to be sneaky and take him to their home for their children."

"Ok, then if you're absolutely sure, but is it alright if I just ask you one question?"

"Go for it." Woody #2 said.

"How are you two married?" Woody said indicating the other two rag dolls.

"Woody's roundup aired again." Woody #2 said.

"And when they aired it again they put our character's together as a couple." Jessie #2 completed.

"It's on air now?" Woody asked.

"Yep."

"I never knew that." Woody said and it was then that he just figured out a question that had been lurking in his mind for years. "So that means that he survived the episode 'Woody finest hour?" The other rag dolls nodded and Woody smiled.

"Well I am certainly glad for that," Woody said cheerfully. "But for now we had best be going."

"Good luck," The collectable Woody wished. "Oh, and just one more thing Woody. Don't forget what I said to you before about your cowgirl friend." Woody #2 grinned to himself as he waved goodbye to Bonnie's toys as they left the store.

"So what do we do now Woody?" Buzz asked.

"We get a bus into Detroit." Woody said simply.

"Woody?" Buzz began. "While we were in there, did I somehow get switched to demo?"

Woody turned his head around to look at the space ranger, he didn't need to nod."

"I'm sorry Woody." Buzz said.

"There's no need to be sorry Buzz," Woody said. "It's my fault, I should've kept a better eye on you. I was too distracted with Lotso when I should've kept an eye on everyone else."

"It's not your fault Woody," Buzz said. "We're in this together."

They kept silent as they walked to a Bus stop and hid in a bus. They were both desoerate to break the silence.

"Thanks," Buzz said. "For helping me when you could've just walked away and saved yourself some trouble."

"No need to say thanks," Woody said. "I know you would've done the same thing."

"Because we're family," Buzz began and he placed his hand on the back of Woody's.

"And we stick together until the end." Woody finished.

Jessie's POV

I continued to use all my force to try and weaken the wall. After a while I heard a creak, I pressed harder against the wall it began to creak again, but this time for longer as if it was weakening.

I was nearly there.

I suddenly felt a slight warmth on the back my hand as if someone was touching it. A phrase then began to lurk in my mind and it wouldn't leave. I said it out loud

"We're family and we stick together until the end."

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	15. We're coming to get you

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

"Right on the count of three," Buzz began. "We jump through the open back windows of the bus."

"Which one?" Rex asked, Buzz did his best not to roll his eyes.

"The one that says Detroit, the single Decker." Rex still looked flabbergasted as if he couldn't read, well he was a pre-school toy..

"Huh."

"Number 3!" For some reason he somehow just had an urge to slap his own face, but he resisted it.

"Oh, ok." Rez said.

"One, two," Buzz waited for a brief moment as if bracing himself for what was about to come. "Three, follow me!"

They sloppily threw themselves out of the bushes, darted across the pavement and onto the road until they were faced with the back of the yellow bus. Buzz leaped up to the window and climbed in himself and he made sure he was unseen before approaching the edge of the window.

"Ok then, Woody," Buzz began. "Your going to have to lift them up to me."

"Ahem," Slinky grunted. "I think you've forgotten that I can climb up myself."

"Oh sorry, jump up then." Slinky did so.

Woody began to lift up Hamm. "Be careful there or my Cork will fall out and there'll be coins all over your face."

"Wait a sec Woody." Slinky said. "I'll lower my back end to ya and they can climb up."

Slinky lowered his back legs just enough so Hamm could grab them.

"Now Buzz, pull him up." Woody ordered and Buzz began to pull him up, soon enough Hamm was up with Buzz. "Do the same with the rest"

Slinky began to continue with what he was doing until everyone, except Woody, was up by the widow.

Woody jumped up to the window and was about to pull himself up, when Buzz offered his hand, Woody took it and Buzz pulled him up.

"Right now we hide under the seats, under we get to Detroit and we get out there," Woody said. "OK?

Everyone nodded. They then jumped of the window and hid under one of the seats. They were glad that they hadn't been noticed by anyone and that everyone was sitting by the front of the bus. They began to move up the bus and hide under all the seats for a few seconds until they were half way across the bus and they came to a seat that a person, actually no, there were two.

"We're gonna hove to stay here until they leave." Woody whispered

"How long will that be?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know."

"Well you should do," Mr Potato-head began. "Your the leader."

"I can't read minds, Potato-head." Woody said defensively out of annoyance.

"Well learn how to," Mr Potato-head ordered. "You're the leader, you can't expect us to."

"No-one is able to read minds." Woody declared. Buzz then hushed them both.

"Be quiet, they'll hear us otherwise," Buzz said. "And then our cover will be blown."

"Fine," Mr Potato-head said reluctantly. "But this ain't in the slightest over rag doll."

When he was absolutely sure that no-one was looking, Buzz rolled his eyes.

After about twenty minutes, they were getting increasingly bored. Every so often, the bus would drive over a lump or a curve and one of the toys would bang their head on the seat, facing their pain in silence for fear of being discovered. They didn't want to end up in the wrong hands now after all they had been through to get this far.

"I'm bored," Trixie muttered to herself and she was immediately hushed by one of the toys.

They all found themselves abruptly hurtling forwards, when the bus came to a rough sudden halt.

People started to walk of the bus once the doors opened.

They slid froward, exposing themselves to view, they instantly became inanimate. They then saw a woman and a girl, not much older than Bonnie, with a pink bag slung over her shoulders stand up. They must've been the two people who had been sitting on the seat above their heads.

The tall, blode haired woman, didn't seem to notice the toys and looked around to look for a clearing so she could head off the bus. But the young blonde haired girl, who was obviously the woman's daughter, did. Without asking her mother, she opened her bag, picked up the toys and threw them in. She quickly zipped the bag and slung it back on her shoulders before her mum looked her way.

"Come on, Melinda," Melinda's mother began. "It's time to go."

* * *

"Oh, just great." Woody muttered.

"Woody, you don't know where we're going," Buzz began. "We could be going anywhere."

"Yeah, where we're going, could lead us closer to Jessie." Slinky said enthusiastically.

"Or even further away." Mr Potato-head said, slightly spoiling their hopes.

"Way to spoil the good mood." Hamm remarked.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Mr Potato-head said self-defensively.

"Well. whose fault is it then?" Hamm asked.

"Not mine." Mr Potato-head said.

"It is." Hamm argued.

"Is not!"

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Will you two stop it?" Buzz asked.

"If our cover is blown, we may never get Jessie back." Woody pointed out.

"Do I detect a hint of possessiveness there?" Hamm asked. They all had guessed over the trip that Woody had feelings for Jessie, they weren't completely sure, but they were willing to bet on it. Well everyone apart from Woody, who seemed to be oblivious to his own feelings.

"No, you don't," Woody said. "Why would you think that?"

Ok, now they were sure that he had feelings for Jessie, his lies were as obvious as a supernova within the night sky, even if he thought he was telling the truth.

"Oh, nothing." Hamm said.

Woody was about to ask otherwise, but he didn't feel like asking Hamm to get into explanations. That was something he could do later.

As the bag shook, they were sent colliding into eachother. They had to keep their gasps of pain silent yet again.

"OK," Mr Potato-head sighed. "Who's got my right foot?"

"No-one's got it," Slinky began. "It's in my face."

"And where are you?" Mr Potato-head asked, since not much light had escaped into the bag. Slinky then passed it to him and the spud inserted it into place.

_Oh, just great, _Woody thought to himself. W_e get so close to finding Jessie, only to be pushed back so far. Now it might take days to find Jessie and by then Bonnie's vacation would've finished and we may never see Bonnie again._

They all sat in a heap in the bag for another twenty minutes. All in a miserable mood, they couldn't believe their bad luck, they had no idea where they were going. They could either be going further or closer to the whereabouts of Jessie. They had no idea what this kid, apparently named Melinda, was like. She could either be like a saint for toys like Andy and Bonnie or she could be a destructer of toys, absolutely merciless, like Sid had been.

The bag seemed to swing from side to side even more than before. It was hard for thgem to keep silent, but they knew that they had to.

They soon found themselves upside down. They heard the sound of a bag being unzipped and they all tumbled out onto a massive heap on a soft pink bed, that seemed to be decorated with carvings of flowers.

"Yaay!" Melinda said. "Now all my toys have new friends. But you'll have to excuse me because I forget all of my toys names!

"I can't wait to play with all of you." She suddenly gasped as if an amazing thought had occured to her. "We could have a tea party!"

"Melinda!" Her mother called. "We have to go out!"

"But we just got back in!" Melinda began. "I want to play with my toys."

"I know hun," Her mother said. "But we have to go shopping!"

Melinda's head sunk low and she moaned before she walked out of the door and down stairs. Once they were sure the house had been left, they came to life.

"Where are we?" Rez asked.

"I don't know," Buzz answered. "But she mentioned there are toys here, but I can't see any. Can you Woody?"

"Woody?" A voice asked from behind them, it sounded so oddly familiar, but they couldn't be sure who it was yet. They turned around to the sound of the voice and looked at the floor.

A smile appeared on Woody's face as happened on everyone's face. At least they weren't alone, but to all of Bonnie's toy apart from Trixie, it meant a lot more than that.

"Wheezy!" Buzz and Woody said in unison. They were so glad to meet their old friend.

"Heya guys." Wheezy said shyishly.

"We thought you were thrown out." Woody said.

"I thought that I was going to be thrown out aswell, but at the last minute, Ms Davis decided to put me in a yard sale instead.

Buzz helped Wheezy onto the bed.

"We're so glad to have found you." Rex said.

"Who is he." Trixie asked.

"A really old, good friend of ours." Slinky said.

"And the reason that I even know Jessie." Woody said. He explained the whole story to Trixie.

"So how have you been." Buzz asked.

"Well guys to be honest Ive been absolutely swell," Wheezy began. "Melinda's a great owner, but the only problem is that she always forgets our names. And she usually forgets she has us." Bonnie's toys had now only just noticed all the other toys that stood around the bed and Melinda did sure have a lot of toys, no wonder she sometimes forgets them.

Bonnie's toy's introduced themselves and in return they were introduced to the rest of Melinda's toys, none of which they recognized. There were quite a few ponie's and unicorns, a lot of Barbie and Bratz dolls, a few teddie's, several male dolls who the Brbie's swarmed over, a several other toys. This made Bonnie's toys feel like a needle in a haystack.

"Are you sure your alright here?" Buzz asked.

"Oh absolutely," Wheezy began. "I feel the best I've ever felt here."

"And your sure of that?" Woody asked. "We wouldn't want to leave you if you weren't happy here."

"I'm a hundred percent positive my pal," Wheezy said cheerfully.

"Well then, if you're absolutely sure, we'd best head off."

"By the way," Wheezy began. "What brings you here?"

Woody then realized that he forgot to mention that. He expalined the whole story to Wheezy from start to finish making sure he left out no important details.

"6224 Silver Dane Avenue?" Wheezy muttered to himself as if he knew where it was.

"Why?" Woody asked. "Do you know where it is?"

"Are you talking about the house across the road, the one opposite to this house?"

Buzz and Woody went wide eyed and turned around to face out of the window in unison. Wheezy was right. The houses mailbox clearly read '6224 Silver Dane Avenue'.

Their luck really was beginning to turn.

_Just hang on Jess, _Woody thought to himself, but to him it felt like he was sending a mental message. _We're coming to get you._

Jessie's POV

I now had a mixed feelings as if I was being sent them every minute. At first I felt like everything that I had worked to achieve had been lost.

I then felt a sense of confusement as if I were lost and I didn't have a clue where I was. Then I felt as if I had found a long lost friend.

I now felt like I was closer than I thought I was to something I loved or cared deeply about. A lot closer.

The wall of the box was now getting weaker and weaker, there was now an even louder creak than there was before.

An idea then struck me. I brought my feet up to the corner of the wall in front of me and I kicked harder than I ever have before.

The box then seemed to fall on one side, damaging the weak spot of the box. It worked.

But I didn't expect to hear the sounfd of metal across metal, the bolt must be coming loose. I kicked it again, with the same effect as before.

I continued to do it several more times, with the same effect, it was becoming looser and looser.

I did it once more and it fell onto one of it's sides. The wall gave way and the contents fumbled out. I kept my eyes shut tightly together, bracing myself for the piercing light I knew I'd soon be facing.

For some reason, I still didn't feel safe. I felt as if I was still in some form on danger.

I suddenly felt a pair of large hands on my shoulder, there was a firm grip. For a moment I couldn't breathe since I was in shock. When I finally was able to get my breathing back on track, I then felt something being wrapped around my eyes,so I now couldn't see either way. I coulodn't believe I used to trust him.

"I don't know how you managed to escape girl." The prospector remarked. "The blasted box I put you in a a safe."

I knew I should've been afraid, but I wasn't because this message echoed through my mind.

_We're coming to get you._


	16. He's Getting Away!

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

"Are you sure it's that house?" Buzz asked while pointing over to the house across the road, he and Woody were both absolutely gobsmacked. They couldn't believe how there luck turned.

"Yeah," Wheezy answered simply. "That's why the mailbox read '6224 Silver Dane Avenue.' But for some reason it's been abandoned for years.

"So no-body owns it?" Woody asked.

"Sure, well I think." Wheezy answered. "That might be why the government have not gone around to repair the house."

"Why do you think it's abandoned?" Buzz asked.

"Probably because it's rundown." Wheezy answered.

"How would you know that?" Woody asked. "That house has been abandoned for years, Prospector told me that way before you were sold in the yard sale and probably even before Melinda was born. "

"Yeah, well Ms Melinda's mum, had a few teddie's herself you see, their kinda old. So they remember when the people who lived there abandoned the house." Wheezy pointed out.

Woody now started to worry, he knew the rest of Bonnie's toys weren't worrying, they were just glad that they are so close to finding Jessie. He was also glad that he was so close to finding Jessie. But the reason he was worrying was because it was a run down house they were going to, it would be dangerous. The surroundings in the house would be dangerous. Many untrustworthy steps and traps.

"Would there be spider's in that house?" Rex asked and that was when Woody remembered that Rex had arachniphobia. Rex was the only toy Woody knew that was afraid of spiders. Woody wanted to say no, so that Rex would not delay them in there rescue. but he was beaten to answering the question.

"Of course there would you idiot," Hamm began, apparently Buzz had wanted to say the same as Woody because Buzz rolled his eyes. "The house has been abandoned for like fifteen years."

"Well done Pork Chop," Mr Potato-head commented. "You've scared him now, it would take forever to get him into the house and I'm afraid we don't have that amount of time."

"There so big!" Rex whimpered as if he were in a state of shock.

"It's not my fault, no-one had ever told me he was afraid of spider's." Hamm claimed defensively.

"But Rex told you like a gazillion times." Trixie pointed out.

"Gazillion ain't a number smarytpants." Mr Potato-head said, causing Trixie to step back with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Guys, could we just stop arguing, for a moment please?" Buzz asked gesturing his hands for silence.

"I agree," Woody began. "We aren't setting a good first impression on all of these fabulous toys now, are we?"

All of Bonnie's toys apart from Buzz and Woody hung their heads down in shame.

"The only problem getting to your house is that the road is extremely busy," Wheezy said. "Well, not that busy, but in is busier than the road by Andy's house used to be."

"Are you trying to clarify a point?" Mr Potato-head asked rudely. Wheezy didn't seem to seem to mind this comment, but some some other toys that belonged to Melinda thought that the comment was shocking.

"Yes, I'm trying to say that if you go out there with no cover, you'll be seen."

"Just so I know, Melinda won't be upset when she realizes we're gone. Will she?" Woody asked, he was starting to feel guilty, he didn't want Melinda to be upset.

"No, like I said before, she had so many toys that she can't remember what she has." Wheezy said. "And good luck, with saving Jessie. When you find her tell her I said hi."

Woody turned to Buzz. "We have to figure out some sort of a plan."

When Buzz glanced outside the window, something orange caught his eye.

Buzz gave a brief grin.

"Oh, no." Slinky muttered. "Why do they always leave those traffic cones within clear view? That's a good way to lose some money."

* * *

Once Bonnie's toys had said their good byes, they found their way out of Melinda's house and onto the pavement, they then hid behind a bush.

"Buzz?" Woody asked. "Are you sure you know what you are doing."

"Of course I do Woody," Buzz began. "We did it once before when we were trying to save you from Al the chicken man."

They actually managed to get across the road underneath the cones alright enough, there were no cars driving across the road, that helped them. Once they were across they disposed of the cones.

"Me and Woody will go inside. The rest of you have to stay out here and keep guard incase he tries to make a run for it." Buzz instruced and suprisingly the rest of them agreed.

They tried the front door first. It was open. Was it just the two of them, or was this all just too easy. They walked inside and when they looked to their left the first thing they saw was a safe, it was open, there were stylofoam peanuts on the floor. It was open, that meant Jessie must've been in there. Woody dreaded to think of it, but he then noticed that it looked as if it had been broken of instead of opened. Jessie's hat and ribbon was on the floor. They had gotten away. Woody picked up the hat and ribbon.

"Hey, guys." Hamm called. "He's making a run for it."

Woody's eyes went wide, he and Buzz ran abruptly to Hamm call.

Hamm was right, they could clearly see a small pink of car, riding of into the sunset and the back of a darkbrown hat.

A/N Sorry it's short, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	17. Approaching Fates

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

Jfish007- I agree, Stinky Pete should've joined Lotso at the front of the truck, but unfortunetely, he was getting played with by a little girl. (Grin mischievously, wait? That sounds wrong, doesn't it?)

carolina100- I know, I hate the Prospector too.

"Who's in the car?" Woody asked quickly, trying to catch his breath. "Is she in the car?"

"We don't know," Slinky answered hurriedly. "The car just drove from the back garden."

"Buzz, you check the back," Woody ordered he dropped her hat and ribbon by Buzz's feet.. "I'll go catch up with the car."

"Woody are you crazy?" Buzz asked, but it was no use, the rag doll was too determined.

Without even thinking, Woody began to chase the car that must have been no more than ten meters away, but was driving away. After about twenty seconds of running, Woody then knew he had made a mistake. He was losing breath. If he ran back to the house now, he would lose track of the Prospector and maybe even lose Jessie for ever.

He sped up his pace, it hurt like mad, he found it difficult to breathe.

His legs felt like lead, but he couldn't give up now. For a brief moment he found the message he had mentally received a couple of days before echoing through his mind refusing to leave until he had gotten the message.

_I won't give up, if you don't!_

He knew that the message hadn't been sent again.

He just hadn't completed his side of the deal.

He knew that what Jessie went through was much worse that what he had went though.

That was when he realized that Jessie had gotten out of the safe on her own. From the state of the safe, it was clear that it hadn't been opened from the inside, there were dents in the metal all around the box, so she must forced it onto it's sides several times to damage the locks. But when Woody thought about it, he realized that it shouldn't have been possible. First of all, the box had been full of Styrofoam peanuts, that would've made moving almost impossible to do. Secondly, the safe was made of metal, most likely steel, it would've been hard enough for a human to break, never mind her. It would've taken at least a dozen toys, using all of their strength, to do so.

To Woody it was clear what his friend did, she didn't give up. That was what he admired. He had to keep his end of the deal.

He pushed his legs even harder, harder than he had ever pushed before, after that he pushed himself even further.

He couldn't hear the yells of his friends, who must have now been thirty meters away, he was too focused on what he had to do. He had to catch up with the toy vehicle, to save Jessie, not for his sake, but to pay the cowgirl back for everything she's done for him.

He was now at his limit, but he was prepared to exceed it. He couldn't feel his legs, he didn't feel as if he were trying, he was just running automatically, it didn't feel as though he were using any energy, but he knew he was. But he was too full of adreniline to even notice. He wanted payback against Stinky Pete. He wanted to hold Jessie within his arms and to be able to tell her softly that everything would be alright. He wanted to protect her and promise her that he'd never take his eyes of her again. He felt stupid for almost wanting to stay back at Bonnie's with Bo, he knew deep inside that he didn't love her anymore, she had been gone for too long, long enough to develope feelings for Jessie. Wait, did he just think he had feelings for the cowgirl, he tried to push those feelings out of his mind, but he couldn't. The fact was that he knew that deep inside himself, he felt those feelings.

Before he knew it, he was less than a meter away. He would've laughed when he saw Stinky Pete's face had he not been so determined. The prospector gave an evil grin when he turned his face around when he saw Woody. Woody was about to grab the back of the car when Pete sped up abruptly, but this didn't stop Woody. He leaped to grab the edge of the car, but the Prospector was prepared. Just when Woody was about to climb onto it, he was punched in the face. He then lost his grip unwillingly and fell onto the road. He rolled on his side a few times before leaping back to his feet and he started running after it again, but this time he began to lose his breathe until he just couldn't run, he bent down to catch his breathe

He slapped his face out of anger, how could he have been so stupid? Now he's lost her for sure, he may never see her again.

He was about to give up, collapse on the ground and sob went he suddenly fell backwards. Woody expected to land on the ground, but instead landed on something chilly to the touch, that almost made him shiver.

He suddenly found himself surging forward, at a speed he only imagined to sprint at. The cow boy was unaware of what was happening.

He looked behind him to find Buzz driving a toy sports car, Woody smiled. He wondered where the rest of them were, he then found them driving another car meters behind.

"Buzz!" Wody yelled, he was so glad that Buzz had gotten there.

"Found them in the back garden," Buzz began, still keeping the pink toy car within his line of view. "Thought we could borrow them, didn't find Jessie though."

"Come on Buzz! Catch up with the car!" Woody instructed.

"I was thinking just the same thing Cow Boy." Buzz said and he increased the speed of the sports car. The distance between themselves and the Prospector was decreasing at a rapid rate.

"Right Buzz," Woody began, "I'm only going to have time to say this once, so listen up. When we are close enough I'm going to jump into the Prospector's car and I will try to overtake him and pin him down. While I'm doing so I need you to follow the vehicle and keep behind."

"Woody, are you crazy?" Buzz asked again whilst Woody stood up, preparing himself for the leap to come.

"Maybe," Woody began to answer. "But there are just some things that you would do to save someone you l-" Woody stopped himself before he spilled. "Care deeply about."

It was at that moment he leapt. Buzz followed his orders and began to pursue Woody.

Woody landed in the back seats of the car. The Propector was taken by surprise and looked behind him as soon as he heard the thump of Woody landing.

"So, you've come back for more have you?" Woody was finding it hard to take what Stinky Pete said seriously, the man looked too ridiculous.

Woody them quickly scanned the inside of the vehicle. He couldn't see a trace of her anywhere, at first he thought that he had been pursueing the vehicle for no reason.

"What have you done to her?" Woody demanded.

"Oh what me?"

"What have you done to Jessie?"

"Oh, that's who your talking about."

"Where is she?" Woody demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, she could be anywhere. But what I do know is that stormy weather is predicted tonight." The Prospector said and this confused Woody, he had no idea what Pete was talking about, and he was also wondering why the Prospector hadn't done anything about him yet, it was as if Woody was unknowingly being led right into a trap.

Woody reached over to grab his enemy by the neck, who at one point he trusted. The car swirved in semicircles.

"What have you done with her?" Woody demanded.

"Looks like someone's being a little possessive over a girl." Pete taunted, Woody was now furious beyond believe.

"If you don't tell me I-I-I'll kill you!" Woody threatened.

"Come on no, no need to be harsh is there?" Pete asked whilst sneakily looking behind him. "Besides your too weak to live up to you threats."

Woody tightened his grip around his neck, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Tell me-now! Or I promise I'll do it, I'll kill you." Woody warned. Buzz, who was watching over the scene, was completely shocked by his friends sudden threats and vicious behavoir, he never knew that Woody was capable of acting in such a way.

"Try if you want," The Prospector began. "But it'll be too late by the time you get a chance."

Woody's face fell in confusion. Buzz suddenly looked worried as if he had found something that could destroy the entire world within a matter if moments.

"Woody!" Buzz yelled. "Woody! Watch out!"

Stinky Pete gave a sudden, evil smirk

"Enjoy the ride, rag doll." Was what he said before he wrenched Woody's hands off of his neck and jumped out of the car, landing safely on the grass. A storm began suddenly.

Woody couldn't do anything apart from stare in disbelief at his approaching fate, as the pink car drove of the cliffs and hurtled into the rushing water's below.

A/N Cliffhanger, sorry, I know that you guys hate them because I hate them too. But I promise that I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	18. Freezing Cold Waters Below

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

Woody plummeted into the freezing cold waters below. The car went in abruptly after him, but it was several moments after and laneded in the water at least ten feet away from him.

He sunk to the bottom as fast as a rock would come back to earth when it had been thrown twenty feet into the air. He struggled against the currents of the rushing waters. The shock of entering the freezing waters was absolutely unbearable. He chocked as he swallowed a gobful of water. He used all of his strength to attempt to swing his arms and legs, but he still remained at the bottom of the waterbed.

It was then that he realized that he didn't know how to swim at all.

He grabbed a rock, hoping that the water would eventually calm down enough for him to be able resurface. But the storm made it almost impossbible.

The tree's swayed from side to side viciously. A small tree had been torn out of it's roots by the agressive winds that were buffeting at everything in it's path. The tree fell into the water leaving a huge splash as it did so. Fortunately it did not land on Woody, which would've crushed him upon impact, but that was enough to almost terrify him out of his skin.

He gagged yet again, as he was torn away from the rock, that he was previously clinging onto for his life.

He was swept away by the ferocious progressive advance of the water down the stream. He was wildly flingy his arms around to try and grab something, but at that momen,t it was completely useless.

It seemed as if the car was following in his direction, but a slower pace to some extect. He hoped that he could cling onto long enough for the car, that was now upside down, would get to him, so he could climb up to it.

He then wondered what had happened to his fiends. He just hoped that they had enough sense to go and hide under someone's front porch, get themselves to safety and find their way back to Bonnie's before she left New York and had her heart broken at the loss of her toys, even though she'd lose Woody for sure and maybe Jessie if the other's couldn't find her, he wanted the rest of his friends to take his place and make Bonnie as happy as she'd ever be.

He was suddenly dragged underwater again by an invisable force.

It was then that a thought struck him, could toys drown? He knew that they depended on breathing, but he wasn't sure weither it was for comfort or if instead it was needed to live.

He quickly sunk to the waterbed again, when he tried to resurface he found that he couldn't. But this time it wasn't the fault of the ripping currents.

He was confused, he didn't know what was happening. When he struggled to get to the surface, it only left him with a sharp pain in his left ankle that was slowly drifting up towards his leg.

He looked down to see what the problem was; he instantly regretted it.

His left foot was trapped between a crack in a rock. He tried to pull it out, but the water mad it hard for him to do so and when he did, he was rewarded with even more unbearable pain. He tried to move his foot to a different angle with his hands, but he couldn't with the way he was standing.

His arms were now floating above him in the water, he probably would've floated to the surface naturally if it weren't for his left foot. He was slowly losing his breathe. He head hung down, he felt like giving up as he was slowly suffocating.

At that moment it ws clear. It was as obvious as a dying supernova in the silent night sky. He knew it was coming.

It was clear that this was the end for him. He hoped that Jessie was safe.

He also just had to hope that the end would come quick.

It was then that he blacked out.

* * *

She tried to scream as her body banged against the sides, but it seemed as if the screams of pain were trapped within her throat.

She had no idea at all what was going on. She couldn't make anything out in the darkness. But she knew it as in another different type of container

As soon as she escaped from the safe, she was blindfolded before she even had a chance to open her eyes. So she had been in complete darkness for the entire time she had been under the Prospector's kidnapping.

Her hands were tied up with some kind of rope, with a very complicated knot. So there was nothing she could do to lessen the force of the impact.

Thoughts came rushing into her minds really fast. She wondered what had happened to Woody, she could hear the weather from inside. It must've been really bad for it too have made a noise so loud. She could hear the vicious winds howling, the swaying of the trees, the rain bouncing of the surface. That made it impossible to hear the voices that echoed through the storms. She was also wondering where she was, she had no idea.

She was determined to get out of there.

She kicked against the ceiling with the tip of her boot. She felt much stronger now. This made the task easier for her.

Her plan had worked. There was now a large dent in the framework, she could tell this because she had felt her foor go through it, it felt like a blunt knife through butter. This was much easier than she thought it would be.

She kicked it again, she wasn't really trying, but this time she made the force of her kick even harder. She aimed the kick for a different point in the ceiling, hoping to pop the lid of the container she was being held in in. It left an even larger dent than the one before. This was easy for her. In fact, it was too easy. _There must be a catch, _she thought to herself. _Nothing is ever this easy._

For some reason, she suddenly felt as if she were drowning, as if she were finally giving up for the last time after the struggle of her life, after everything good she's ever done. It all felt like it was fading into nothing more than a speck of dust.

She also felt as if soemthing's that she dreamnt of all her life, is within her reach, but she couldn't reach it because her hands were tied together and because of that, she's letting down everyone.

She gave one last final kick, putting all of her strength into it. She gave a sudden gasp

Because was when the water crashed in.

A/N Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I know you guys hate them, because I do too, but there so fun! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can. Send a review or a suggestion if you want.

I can't believe it! Four chapters in four days, that must be like a record for me.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	19. Drowning

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

She choked on the rushing water, before the water crashed, she didn't have any idea that the car had fallen into the lake, but she had felt the impact of the fall. That was for sure.

She shivered at the sudden chill of the icy water, the temperature had almost been completely unbearable in there causing her to sweat.

She was now completely submerged under water. She could only hear the loud howling of the winds and the water as it crashed against the cliffs.

Jessie placed her feet against the side and pushed her self out into the lake.

She kicked against the currents, leading her self in a direction. She didn't know where she was going, but she sensed that was the correct direction to go.

Her chest was now beginning to hurt, she was now desperate for breathe. But she knew she couldn't give up yet.

The currents dragged her into the side of the cliff with sorch force she cried out. She had nothing to stop herself with, since her hands were tied and the fact that she was blindfolded only made things worse, so she would not able to tell if she were about to collide with the cliff.

However, she knew that she had no time to waste, so she set off swimming again.

Jessie broke through the surface of the water and gasped foir air, but only for a moment.

She dived through into the depths of the water.

Her face had felt like it had been frozen in place and her ears rang.

Even though she was blindfolded, her eyes stung like mad, so she then tried to shut them as tight as possible, she depended on her sense of direction.

She couldn't feel her hands at all, but they were useless anyway.

It was then that a thought occured to her, where was Woody? Her mind had no clue at all, but her instinct thought otherwise.

She continued in the direction that she had already been heading, before she was forced off of her path

She kicked her feet angrily against the icy currents, leading her to where she thought was the right way to go.

Jessie lost control of her balance within the water and suddenly found herself rolling upside down. A few bubbles of air escaped from her mouth and she found herself losing her breathe again, there was absolutely no way at all she could afford to resurface for some air again, it would be too late by the time she had gotten where she wanted. That was what her instincts had told her.

She began to kick at an even faster pace than she did before. A deadline was approaching and she knew it. Unless she did something fast, things just may never be the same ever again.

She tried to convince herself that everything was going to be alright, but the fact was that she couldn't. She wasn't going to give up her hopes. She could only be happy when she seen how it will go.

She dived even further so her travel would not be affected by the rising waves, she was now practically touching the water bed. The rag doll felt even closer to her unknown destination. It was as if she could sence an aura, lurking through the darkness, like a whisper in the wind, getting stronger and stronger by the stroke travelled.

Just as she thought that she was nearly there, she was suddenly swept off her path again by a strong current.

She began to kick her legs around wildly, attempting to wrap her feet around something, such as a branch or a rock, but she was unable to. It was hard for her to tell where they would've been.

Since she had nothing to grab onto, she slammed head first into the side of the cliff.

For a few seconds she blacked out, when she regained consciousness she felt guilty. She felt as if she were wasting valuable time, like because of her a life would be lost.

She blinked hard to try and relieve the ringing pain in her head, but it didn't work.

She did her best to continue forward on her path. Her head was throbbing, it was as if someone was using her head as a drumset.

Her eyes felt heavy and her head hung down as if she were tired, as if she were losing consciousness.

The pain in her chest was unbearable, before this day she hadn't known that toys depended on breathing to live, she had originally thought that toys only breathed like humans did for comfort. She had known that toys could hold their breath longer than humans could, but that was only when they were inanimate, but even when they were they always took a discreet breath. When they were alive they depended on brething the air as much as a human would. She also had no idea that toys could drown.

She realized that was the painful question she had to find the anwer to on her own.

Jessie was only a couple of feet away by now, that she could sense.

But the pain in her head became even worse. She felt like it was going to explode any moment, she wanted to scream. But she knew that if she did that, she would choke on the water.

She slowed her pace down and hung her head down low. She was slowly suffocating to death and the pain she felt in her head was absolutely unbearable. She wanted to give up, she was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

That was when the memories came rushing back to her again. All of the good ones he had had since Emily abandoned her.

The joy she felt, when she met Woody for the first time ever. The relief she felt, maybe she wasn't going back into storage after all.

Seeing Woody's gentle smile as he opened the suitcase to rag doll that was curled up in a ball. Maybe she wasn't doomed to spend years in Japan after all.

Being in Andy's room for the first time. Maybe she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life mourning over Emily after all.

Seeing Woody return to Sunnyside. Maybe she wasn't doomed to spend the rest of her life trapped after all.

When Woody took Buzz's hand in the incinerator. Maybe she wasn't going to die alone after all.

The happiness she felt when Woody convinced Andy to donate them without the teenager knowing that he was being hinted at. Maybe she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life msurrounded in darkness.

And there were many, many more all rushing into her mind in the space of a couple seconds.

"Woody," She muttered to herself.

She couldn't give up now.

She swam as fast as she could, even though it killed her to and she nearly lost her consciousness twice while doing so.

There was only one thing that mattered to her and it wasn't keeping herself alive. It was keeping one of the most important things to her alive.

She followed her sense of direction for at least five seconds.

The cow girl let the last air bubbles escape her mouth.

She was there, even though she didn't know where she was, she knew that she was where she was needed without a doubt in her mind.

Using her feet, she could tell that there were many cracks in rock, she was floating over, but she then felt something else.

She had to act quick. She wrapped her right leg around it and using her other foot she pushed down as hard as she could, what she hoped would happen did to some extent. The grip the crack of the rock had on his foot became looser.

She did it once more and it was looser. She felt even drowsier than she did before. It was tempting for her to allow herself to drift into unnconsciousness.

_Don't give up!_ She told herself


	20. Washing Away Evil

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

_Don't give up!_ She told herself after she found herself about to drift into unconsciousness yet again._ He'll die if you do._

She didn't care whether she made it out alive or not, but she wanted to get him out alive. Otherwise she'd end up losing both of their lives and then feel as if she'd let everyone down, because they were attempted to save her.

No, he has to stay alive, she was determined.

Using all of her strength, she wrapped her leg tighter around his waist and slammed her other foot down onto the rock and shifted her body weight upwards.

It worked, his foot was free.

As they were floating up in the water, that had calmed down enough for them to drift upwards but the currents were still strong, they parted ways.

The pain in Jessie's head was unbearable, so she let her head lower as she drifted into unconsciousness. She was willing to let herself die. Her chest felt as if it were going to burst, since she hadn't been breathing for so long.

The cowboy gasped as he broke through the surface of the water. He entered consciousness as the chilly winds blew into his face.

The first thing he noticed when he was in full alert was that the storm had done a lot of damage.

Several trees had been torn out of their root and it wasn't just the one that nearly fell on Woody. A few street signs were now floating on the surface of the water and there were sodden and flattened autumn leaves scattered everywhere.

He heard a few yells coming from a distance. He looked around, but he saw nothing at that moment. The yells seemed faint, as if it were hard for the caller to make themselves heard over the wind.

The yells seemed to fade away as the winds became stronger and stronger.

After he had noticed the damage to the surroundings, he began to remember what happened before he blacked out.

He had fallen into the lake as the pink toy car drove right of the cliff after the Prospector leaped out just in time to save his own rotten life. He wondered what had happened to the rest of his friends, because since the Prospector had leapt out of the proceeding vehicle just in time, that would've left him alone with Bonnie's toys. He hoped that they were the side with the advantage since they did out number him, he hoped that they were able to pin him down.

He then saw himself struggling wildly against the rushing currents of the waters as the storm brewed. He had been forced under the water as the waves completely submerged his head and then he remembered himelf drowning when his foot was trapped. He remembered being absolutely useless at preventing what he thought was to be his inevitable death.

It was then that a thought occurred to him, how had he escaped?

He looked around him for the person who had set him free from his death.

He found nothing and no-one. He stroke his arms often against the water so that he wouldn't allow himself under the water again.

At first he expected that the Space Ranger had saved his life.

"Buzz?" Woody yelled, his voice seemed to echo against the cliffs. But he knew that if Buzz were anywhere nearby, he wouldn't be able to hear. He still had no idea where Jessie was.

He then saw the pink car floating upside down past him, at first he thought absolutely nothing of it, but that was when he saw the open boot that was dented, it was obvious it had been forced open from the inside.

Hi eyes went wide, he tried to swallow his fear, but a lump formed in his throat, preventing him relieving his fear. She could be dead, that was the first thought that entered his mind.

"Jessie!" He yelled desperately, forcing his voice over the echoing winds that slammed into his face. "Jessie!" His voice was full of fear and that he knew, but that was the least on his mind at the moment.

He scanned the area around him desperately, looking for his cow girl. On normal circumstance he would've been embarrassed for thinking that way, but at that moment he couldn't care less. What mattered the most was finding her and quick. If he didn't she would most definitely die as he almost did.

He found nothing.

He pushed the water to the side as a dog would when trying to dig out a bone out of a garden.

"Jessie!" He shouted. "Jessie!"

Without even thinking through what to do next, he dived through the water and into the depths. It ws quite dark, but there was enough light to see at least three meters in front of him. He couldn't even possibly imagine what it must've been like for Jessie spending days in complete darkness whilst she was inside the safe. How alone she must've felt.

He scanned the area underwater. He saw an out line of a shape that stood out from the rest

He swam over to it as fast as he could.

His heart stopped in his track and sunk at what he saw. He felt as if he were heart broken.

It was Jessie lying there in a crumpled heap, the way she was positioned made it look like she was sitting. Her head hung down as if she had given up on everything. She was blindfolded so she still was in darkness. Her hands were tied together with a piece of rope but her feet were not. Her loose hair was full of knots. She was pale, most likely from the coldness of the water and there was a dark, swollen patch on the side of her forehead from hitting her head against the cliff.

This made Woody's heart break and it surprised him, he never thought that toys could have bruises, but yet again, he never hurt himself to the extent where he could have a bruise.

She looked as if she were dying, this saddened Woody more that anything. It was because she was trying to save him

No, he wasn't about to let that happen.

He firmly wrapped wrapped his arms around her unconscious and lifeless body and firmly kicked upwards, and they slowly rose to the surface, but he had he slightest feeling they might've taken too long.

They broke through the surface of the water.

He let out a deep breathe that he had been holding.

"Jessie!" He rasped trying to catch his breathe. He held her out in front of him. She did nothing but remain lifeless. He couldn't tell if Jessie had her eyes open or not, but he had the slightest feeling they were shut.

"Jessie! Jessie!" He thought about trying to shake her, but he didn't want to risk it, for fear of hurting her. She seemed so delicate.

He tried to look for flat land that he could take Jessie to. He looked around and found some flat land around ten meters away.

He swam there. It was rather difficult for him with Jessie in his arms. He had to keep making sure that he kept her hed above water. After travelling halfway there, he thought it would be easier if Jessie was resting against his head and shoulder.

Her head fell onto his right shoulder. He was worried like mad about her, he was worried that she could die because of him, because he didn't get there in time, because he spent too long concentrating on distractions, because she tried to save him, when she could've saved herself. He was the leader, if anyone should've risked there life, it should've been him. But instead it was the one who he loved risking her life for his sake. If he weren't so worried he would've yet again been embarrassed by those thoughts.

He felt guilty, he promised himself that he'd make it up to her, but he still carried on forward. He was glad that the storm had calmed down a considerable amount, but it was still raining and he had a feeling that it might grow even worse later on.

Once they reached land, Woody carried Jessie into bushes.

He wanted to know where Buzz was so he could get some help.

He tried to rememeber back when he had heard those calls, he tried to see if he could remember which direction he heard those voices come from. But he couldn't.

He decied that Buzz would most likely be near where Woody had fallen of the cliff.

He followed the edge of the river upstream, Jessie still lifeless within his arms.

He tightened his grip around her as if hugging her and placed a kiss on her forehead where there was no bruise, she was so cold it was as if she were suffering from Hypothermia.

He wanted to say that she'd survive, everything would be alright and that they'd get through this. But he couldn't promise any of those things at the moment.

"We'll try our best." He whispered into her ear, he didn't know if she could even hear him. But that was all he could promise.

He continued upstream for a few minutes until he came to where he was sure he fell.

"Woody! Hey, he's back." Slinky yelled as he saw Woody approach them. "You found Jessie!" He was happy until he saw Jessie's lifeless body, when Woody knelt down and rested Jessie's head on his lap.

"What happened?" Slinky asked.

"She ban-" Woody stopped himself, he had to tell the truth. "She was trying to save me and must've banged her head in the process and drowned."

"Drowned?" Trixie asked. "You mean she's d-"

"I don't know Trix," Woody began. "I just don't know. I'm the worst leader any of you could ever have." He blurted out for the first time. "It's because of me this all happened. You deserve better than me."

"That's not true Woody." Mr Potato-head said.

"Potato-head's right, Woody," Slinky tried to convince. "In fact your the best leadet we could have, in fact we don't deserve you."

"I agree." Rex said.

"Woody, if it weren't fer you," Slinky said. "We wouldn't have come this far."

Even though thet had said many comforting words, Woody didn't feel any better about himself. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he had to be strong, he had to be strong for them.

"Woody!" Buzz called from at least ten feet away, he looked up and saw Stinky Pete struggling to free himself from Buzz's clutches. "We have him."

Buzz walked over to where Woody was while dragging Pete along with him.

"He couldn't escape me." Buzz said.

"Unhand me, you fool." Pete demanded. Under any other circumstance, Woody would've laughed at Pete's appearance, but he really wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"So I see the little brat and her boyfriend managed to get out of the water." Pete commented. "And I see she has a rather painful bruise, quite unusual for a toy."

If he weren't holding onto Jessie, Woody would've punched the Prospector in the face for calling her a brat.

"I see that I am angering you." Pete said and bit his lip when Buzz tightened his grip around his arms. Woody stared at him with pure hatred, he hated what he did to Jessie and he hated him.

"Why did you do it?" Woody asked.

"What do you think?" Pete began. "I was saving her."

Woody's bones were now full of anger. "Saving her? You were destroying her."

"I was saving her from being abandoned again and saving her the pain of being forgotten." Pete said.

"How? By locking her in darkness, tying her up, throwing her in a car boot and driving her into a lake during a storm?." Woody asked.

"Dying is better than being forgotten rag doll."

"No it isn't. How could it be, if you're forgotten you can be passed onto someone else. I you die your dead forever."

"You'll be passed on and forgotten, you will rot in a dump." Woody was now fed up of litening to his excuses, which he had already heard once before.

"How did you know where we are?" Woody asked.

"How do you think?" Pete began. "Amy the owner who destroyed me and made me look like this as Bonnie's elder cousin. Bonnie came over and described all of her toys. They all macthed your descriptions, so I followed her. It lead to you."

Jessie stirred, Woody sighed to himself and she began to mutter.

"Prospector...pink...funny." Before she went back to her lifeless form.

"How does she know?" Prospector yelled, clearly insane. "She hasn't even caught a glimspe of me, she's blindfolded." He broke free of Buzz's grip and stumbled backwards, there was no time to catch him when he fell of the cliff into the waters below.

"Oh my god," Buzz said. "He didn't ven have a chance to fight."

Woody couldn't believe it either, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Someone's coming!" Rex yelled and hey all became inanimate. To the person walking by it seemed as if a kid had left their toys outside. They didn't give the toys a second look.

Woody noticed something weird about Jessie.

When she became inanimate, the bruises on her forehead faded, but when everyone else became alive they returned. At least no-one playing with her would notice.

"Woody?" Buzz began. "Did you see that?"

"I know, weird right." Woody said.

A/N Just so you know I wrote all of this out today so sorry if it seems rushed. They've found Jessie, yay! Send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	21. Love

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story.

"So," Buzz asked a few hours after the Prospectors fall. They all fell asleep to catch their strength in a bush, so it was now past midnight. But Jessie was still unconscious and looked no better. "What do we do now?" At that moment he was curious about Jessie, he had no idea how she knew that the Prospector had been completely pink, most likely because of Amy. He also found it weird how her bruises had faded while they became inanimate and how they returned when they were alive again. But he decided to leave the questions for later.

"Well, we'll have to get back to Bonnie somehow," Woody began. "How many days until her vacation is over?"

"Two more days I think." Buzz answered.

"We've been gone for four days?" Woody asked.

"Well, yeah, we spent one night in the delivery truck, a night in the store, and it had gone midnight now." Buzz said, "So we've been gone for four days and three nights."

"I just hope that she isn't missing us," Woody said and he then locked his gaze to the cow girl resting lifeless on his lap. He tightened his grip around her, embracing her as if he had strong feelings for her, in more than a friendly way. Buzz noticed this and for a moment he was jealous, but he wasn't prepared to mention it to him while all the other toys would be able to hear.

"The question is how do we get there?" Slinky said, cutting into their conversation.

"We know," Woody said but he still didn't take his eyes off of Jessie's pale face, she was so cold. "Have you got any ideas, Buzz?"

Buzz broke out of his trance, he had been so distracted by how Woody was acting to the unconscious Jessie.

"Huh," Buzz began. "Oh, um. Maybe we could jump onto the back of a lorry that's heading there." It wasn't much, but it was an idea."

"But we don't know which on to get on, how would we know for sure it was heading in that direction," Hamm pointed out. "It could lead us to the other side of the country, maybe Florida. I've always wanted to go there."

Woody then began to take Jessie's blind fold off, he was unsure of why he did take it off before. Her eyelids were closed gently and peacefully. But she still seemed lifeless. Woody couldn't do anything except hope that she was going to be alright.

"How about a bus?" Rex suggested, it wasn't a bad idea, but the rest of the toys didn't want to be crammed under a seat again and have to force one another to keep quiet.

"Or even a coach," Mr Potato-head said. "You know, those things that are kinda like buses, that allow you to put your suitcases in a compartment at the side of it."

A faint smile struck Buzz's face.

"That's a great idea Potato-head, we could hide in one of the compartments," Buzz said thankfully. Why didn't I think of that?"

"But where could we catch a coach?" Woody asked. "The only place that I can think of that would drive a coach al the way to New York, is the airport."

"Why would anyone who was in the slightest sane, have a flight stop in Detroit and take a coach to New York when they could just fly?" Mr Potato-head asked.

"Well in most circumstances it is a lot cheaper." Buzz answered.

"And with the bad weather around," Woody continued." It would be a lot easier to take a coach than to wait for the weather to clear up."

Mr Potato-head remained silent to that, he didn't have anything to argue about.

"Just one question," Rex began. "How do we get to the airport?"

Buzz eyes went wide, he had no idea how to get to the airport and he didn't even know where it even was.

"I don't know." Buzz answered simply.

"Ooh, ooh. I think I know," Trixie squealed. "Potato-head, do you still have those maps."

"That I do." He answered and he then opened his back and Trixie pulled out those maps she was looking for.

It was then that Buzz realized what Trixie was looking for.

"Trixie," Buzz began. "Your a genius." On her map that she had printed off of the internet, they had the airports in Detroit marked on them.

"The nearest airport is four miles west of where we are." She pointed out.

"So I guess we have to walk all that distance?" Hamm said.

"No," She couldn't understand that they had all forgotten that they had the cars. "We take those toy cars, the ones that didn't fall in the lake."

"I've got an idea," Mr Potato-head said. "We could tie them together with rope, so that the sports car can drag the other one with it so they both travel at the same speed."

"We don't have any rope you egghead." Hamm teased.

"I'm not an egghead," Mr Potato-head defended. "I'm a Potato-head, you idiot."

"What have I said about arguing?" Buzz asked and the two of them instantly stopped.

"Well I do have some rope, I've got some in my back."

"Wow, what don't you have?" Trixie asked.

"The Mrs always makes sure I'm prepared."

Once they had tied the back of the sports car to th front of the other car, they tested the knot to make sure it was secure. Once they were sure of it they divided themselves between the two cars.

Hamm, who was driving, sat in the sports car along with Trixie who was giving him directions.

Mr Potato-head, Rex and Slink were sitting in the front of the other car whilst Buzz, Jessie and Woody sat in the back.

Jessie had her head resting on Woody's chest while having her feet on Buzz's legs.

"You don't mind Jessie being in this position do you? It's just that I want her to have as much rest as she possibly can?" Woody asked.

"No, not at all," Buzz answered even though he was a bit jealous. "As long as she gets better."

They drove for about an hour, through the streets, until they came to an airport they were glad that it was early morning. Their was hardly any traffic or people walking through the streets, so they didn't have to hide much in order to keep their cover.

They bandoned the cars and snuck intothe compartment of a coach that was already full of people waiting to leave the airport on the coach.

They opened it, climbed in and closed it just in time, as soon as they were in the coach left.

They were glad that the compartment they had chosen had no luggage in it, that meant that no-one would look in there to retrieve their possessions.

Woody carried Jessie to one corner of the space they had, while the rest went over to another. He gently put Jessie into a resting position on his lap, he embraced ehr and placed a kiss on her forehead. Buzz noticed this aswell, but didn't say anything at the moment. There was a long ride ahead, he could mention something later.

The rest of Bonnie's toys ended up playing cards, Buzz had no idea where they had gotten them from. It was most likely Mr Potato-head.

After another couple of hours they felt the coach stop, at first they thought it could've been more people coming on, but after a couple of minutes the coach set of again, it must've been a gas stop.

Buzz eventually got fed up of wacthing them play cards, he had so many questions on his mind concerning the two rag dolls. He walked over to where Woody was sitting, Jessie within his arms.

"Any improvement?" Buzz asked.

Woody shook his head.

"She's still cold," He began sadly. "Really cold."

"What happened to her?" Buzz asked for the first time. He knew that Jessie had banged her head and nearly drowned, but he still didn't know the whole story.

"She nearly drowned..." He paused for a few moments as if considering telling the full truth. "Trying to save me."

"Oh."

"She must've banged her head aswell." Woody began.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I was being frorced under the water by the currents and I must've caught my foot in a rock, because all I could remember was feeling pain in my ankle and I remember not being able to move at all. I couldn't remember anything after that, I must've balacked out."

"When did you realize that it was her who saved you?" Buzz asked indicating Jessie

"At first I thought that it might've been you, I couldn't believe that I survived because I remeber that I was drowning," Woody began. "But I learned that it must not have been you when I saw the Prospector's car floating upside down past me. There were dents in the boot and the boot was open. So she must've been in the boot. When I looked around the area, I couldn't find anyone. So I dived underwater, and found her, it made my heart break when I saw her..."

Woody stopped, he thought he was going to cry, he did his best to force the tears that he knew were in his eyes away. Buzz noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry," Woody said. "It's just, I was so worried about her and I still am, I thought I had lost her, I thought she died. She risked her life trying to save me."

"Don't worry Woody," Buzz said comfortingly. "You almost lost you life aswell, your just in shock, you had almost drowned." Woody shook his head and that was when Buzz noticed the sadness and the pain in his eyes.

"Let it out." Buzz said.

"Let what out?" Woody asked, but he knew fully well what Buzz meant.

"Do I have to tell you?" Woody shook his head and his head hung down as if he were ashamed. He bit his lip, cringed his eyes together and lifted his head up, looking towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," He said. "You all deserve better than me."

"That's not true," Buzz began. "You know it isn't."

"She wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me."

"If it weren't for you Woody, she would've died in the lake." Buzz said.

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive."

"Well then, you're equal," Buzz began. "But the fact is that, your not a bad leader. If you weren't on this rescue with us, we'd still be under Lotso's command." Woody nodded, but only because he knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Wait, if she were blindfolded, how did she find you?" Buzz asked. "And how would she have known that the Prospector was completely pink if she hadn't even caught a glimpse of him. And more importantly, how did she manage to get out of the safe, I reckon it would've taken at least a dozen toys?"

"I don't know." Woody answered simply, he decied not to mention the mental link that he seemed to have with her.

"Woody, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Buzz began. "Do you have feelings for Jessie? If you answer I promise I won't make a move on her unless you change your mind, but I need to know now."

Woody didn't know what to say, he was being put to the spot. If he said know, he could never tel Jessie how he felt about her, but if he said yes he might lose his friend. But the look in Buzz's eyes told Woody that he didn't mind, he just wanted his friends to be happy.#

"Yes," He whispered and he nodded.

The fact was that he had feelings for Jessie.

They went beyond friendship.

It was then that it became clear to him.

He loved her.

A/N Send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	22. Home

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story. How sad, it's nearly the end of the story, but there will still be one or two more chapters left.

"Has she came around yet?" Buzz asked after a few hours. He didn't know how the rest of the toys had so much patience, they had been playing cards the entire way.

"No," Woody began, not taken his eyes of the resting cow girl. "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." He said dreamily as if he were lost in space.

Buzz decided to ignore that comment, if he mentioned it he would embarrass Woody.

"That must've been quite a painful bang she had on her head." Buzz commented, observing the dark, swollen bruise she had on the side of her forehead.

"I know, it would've been, she's been unconscious for hours." Woody declared. But then a question popped into his mind and he needed to be sure of it. "Buzz are you sure about this?"

Buzz knew what Woody meant straight away.

"Of course I'm sure Woody, as long as you are both happy I'm fine," A smile broadened on Buzz's face. "I'd rather that you were both happy.

"But," Buzz continued. "If you don't treat her right, I promise that I will personally kick you so far and so hard, that you end up back in the lake."

Woody smiled.

"Thanks, Buzz." Woody said.

"Anytime, buddy."

Jessie stirred peacefully on Woody's lap, but she didn't wake. Woody was so glad, she hadn't moved since the Prospector fell into the lake. At first he felt sort of guilty that the Prospector drowned, but he knew there was nothing he could've done to save him, then he remembered who actually kidnapped Jessie, locked her in darkness and drove her into a lake, he then felt hatred towards him. Buzz felt the same way.

"Well," Woody began. "At least she's getting better."

"Buzz!" Trixie whined. "Hamm's cheating."

"No, I am not!" Hamm defended.

"Yes you are, Pork Chop!" Mr Potato-head argued.

"Ahhh, why is everyone shouting?" Rex asked, clearly confused.

Buzz rolled his eyes and turned to Woody. "Sorry pal, but-" He was interrupted when Woody answered.

"Duty calls, I know." Woody said while smiling.

Buzz then went off to sort out the problem between the rest of the toys.

Woody was so glad that they had now found Jessie, but he was still concerned about the state of her. Her body temperature had warmed slightly, but she was still cold.

After a while, he found himself drifting off into sleep. He wasn't sure how long it had been before he was woken by Jessie stirring again in his arms.

He blank hard to clear the sleep in his eyes and he stared down at the stirring Jessie.

Her eyes slightly opened slowly as if they were heavy and she gave a sleepish smile as if she were still tired. She shivered slightly.

Woody smiled back.

"Someones a sleepy head." He remarked with a slight gentle chuckle. "How are you?"

"My...head...hurts," She said sleepily, as if she was dazed.

"Just have some rest." Woody said but Jessie had already rested her head on his chest and drifted back off into sleep before he had even completed his sentence.

He rubbed her back so she would be able to retrieve some body heat.

She snored softly in her sleep, but it was so quiet and faint that it was only Woody who was able to notice.

Woody then began to run his hand through Jessie's hair, untangling the knots and picking out the bits of leaves, rocks and twigs, that had been lodged in Jessie hair after the encounter in the lake.

He picked up Jessie's ribbon that laid at her side along with her hat. He began to braid Jessie's hair.

He blushed when he noticed Jessie staring sleepily at him again.

She gave a sleepy smile.

"Sorry," He said and he dropped the ribbon, she shook her head dreamily as if saying it was alright.

Her head feel to the side and she fell asleep again.

He finished braiding her hair and he tied it up with the ribbon.

In the next few hours, Jessie came around several times, but each time she fell back asleep. She also shivered several times as she was retrieving body heat.

Eventually, the coach arrived in New York. They felt the coach stop and once they were sure that everyone on the coach had gotten off and that it had stopped for sure, they opened the compartment and they all got out.

They quickly hid in the nearest bush to discuss their plan.

"Right," Buzz began. "We need to get to Bonnie's"

"But, where do Bonnie's grandparents live?" Hamm asked and Buzz's eyes went very wide. He didn't even note where the grandparents lived. How could he have been so stupid.

"You don't know where they live, do you?" Hamm asked.

"Oh great, now we're lost in one of the biggest cities in the world." Mr Potato-head commented. "Great going Space Ranger."

"We're not lost," Trixie began. "I took a note of where they lived and printed off a map of New York."

"Trixie," Buzz began. "Yet again, you're a genius."

"I always make sure that I'm prepared." She said with a sweet smile.

"Does anyone know what street we're on, there should be a sign somewhere?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah," Slinky answered. "We're on sixth street and seventh avenue."

"The address is 125 Port-main Avenue." Trixie muttered and Buzz checked on the map. He smiled when he located where it was.

"They live on eventh street and ninth avenue." Buzz said.

They walked for about twenty minutes through the bushes, they were glad that it was only about seven in the morning, so there weren't as many people as there would've been during rush hour.

They eventually came to the house, and they climbed through the front window and sneaked up the stairs without being noticed, they then realized that no-one was in. They must've gone out early.

They opened the door to the room in which Bonnie was sleeping during the visit.

"Woody!" They heard Dolly shout. "You brought back Jessie!"

There was a crowd of applauses as they entered the room. They were all treated as if they were heroes.

Jessie was still resting in Woody's arms, he placed her on Bonnie's bed to rest, Woody thought that she should be coming around soon.

Bullseye jumped around excitedly, he knocked Woody over when he leaped on him and he licked his face.

"Calm down Bullseye, calm down!" Woody said and Bullseye did as he was told. The horse then leaped onto the bed, licked Jessie's face and then curled up next to the sleeping cow girl. Jessie stirred and her arm somehow ended up wrapping it self around the horse.

When the cheers eventually calmed down, Bo approached Woody.

"Bo, I'm sorry about the way I acted before," Woody began to apologise. "It's just that I hadn't seen you in years. I was just in shock."

"It's ok, Woody. Wat happened to Jessie, she has an awful bruise on her head?"

"It was when she was trying to save me." Woody then explained the whole story to her.

"Oh, I see," Bo said. "Well I still think that you were brave. Travelling halfway around the country to save her."

"I couldn't have done it without the help of the rest." He said, he decided not to tell her about the metal link he seemed to have with Jessie. "So, friends?" He asked while offering his hand.

She took it.

"Friends." She muttered.

"Was she upset when she realized we were gone?" He asked.

"She didn't even notice you were gone, poor girl, she was so wiped out by the time she got back, that she didn't even notice you were gone."

"Where is she now?" Woody asked.

"They took a day trip out to Washington D.C, they left early this morning and they won't be back until at least eleven PM." Bo answered.

"Just one more thing Woody, I saw the way you looked at her before. Do you like her?" Bo asked.

He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. He nodded.

"I knew you did." Bo answered with a smile. "So?"

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell her that you love her." Bo asked.

"Maybe, I mean yes, but I don't know how to tell her." He confessed.

A/N Only one more chapter left. Just so you know, I am going to write a sequel to this and there will be even more WoodyxJessie so don't worry if you feel like there hasn't been enough in this one.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	23. Not Ready to Hear It

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or put this story on alert, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy story. This is the last chapter (starts crying and wiping tears away.) But don't worry, I promise I'll be writing a sequel for this, which involves even more WoodyxJessie.

"Please promise me that you won't tell anyone." Woody pleaded to Bo.

"I think that most of them already know." Bo answered and Woody's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. "How would you know if they know?"

Bo gave a small, soft giggle.

"Oh, please Woody," She said. "How could you not know they know? You must be the most oblivious person ever."

"They actually know?"

"Well, of course they do." Bo answered.

"How?"

"Woody, when I saw the look you gave to Jessie when you came in the room, it was obvious that you had those feelings for her." Bo said as she twisted her cane from side to side. "They told me themselves while you were gone the way you acted around her and the way you looked at her. They told me that it was obvious to them that you had feelings for her, even though you didn't know them yet.

Woody didn't argue, he knew she was right, she was always right. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"How do I start?" He asked and the shepherdess knew instantly what he meant. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid that it isn't for me to figure out, my dear." She answered.

"Why not?" He asked, but Bo just gave a weak smile.

"I believe that it would be wise for you to," Bo began. "And when you figure it out, you know you're ready to tell her."

Woody wasn't so sure, but he knew that Bo was always right, so he smiled.

"Thanks, Bo." He said.

"Your welcome, my dear. Make sure your the first person she's see's when she wakes up. I've got a certain Space Ranger to hang out with." She smirked before she walked away.

She met Buzz in the middle of the room, listening to the radio. a song came up, that Buzz seemed to enjoy. She then realized that it was 'Hay un Amigo en Me'

She walked up to him.

"Care to dance?" He asked hoding out his hand and at first she was shocked by the question, but she relunctently held out her hand, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Be careful," She warned with a smile. "I'm fragile."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm light on my feet." At first he started off slow, linking arms with her and twirling her around. She had to admit she was really enjoying this. So was Buzz.

He lifted her off of her feet and span around, he moved his arms in a twisting motion so that he was spinning her around and for a moment she was upside down. He leet her drop an ince to the ground. She gave an evil smirk.

She was going to ge her own back on him.

She brought him closer to her chest and a twisting manner, he was taken by surprise but he regained his balance immediately.

He twisted her arm around her head spinning her around several times and he then leant down, so she was facing up to him.

It was then that he realized how close their faces were, he was so close that Bo could feel his deep breathes upon her delicate rosy cheeks. His heartbeat suddenly sped up by a dramatic pace. A chill went down her spine, but it wasn't fear. It was something else, a feeling she enjoyed.

His Spanish urges must've taken over because, he suddenly closed the gap with a small and tender kiss, it was over as quick as it began.

He blushed crimson red as he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Bo." He began, but he looked as if he was regreeting saying it, as if he had actually enjoyed the kiss. As if he believed it made sense. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He lied.

"Don't be," Was all she said before she pulled him down for another kiss, but this time it was longer and more passionate, this time he didn't back away. It felt too right to back away.

"So," He began after they pulled away from each other to catch their breath. "I guess it's determined now? That we're a couple."

"I guess you could say that." She answered. They kissed again and they even heard a few whistles from the crowd as they did so.

Woody smiled as he watched his best friend and his former lover dance and he blushed inwardly when he saw them kiss. He was happy for them. He was happy because he had never seen Buzz or Bo happier.

As soon as he climbed onto the bed, he was tackled in a fierce hug.

"Thankyou Woody!" She cried. "Thankyou so much."

He returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist. He was unsure of what to say. He wasn't sure whether he could tell her yet, he didn't know if he was ready, he didn't know whether she was ready to hear it.

"I missed you so much. I was in darkness the whole time at first I was scared but the I wasn't." She said and she buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't mention the mental link, but she knew that he knew of it.

"I missed you too." He answered gently. He decided that he also wouldn't mention the mental link.

"Thanks for saving my life." She said and she held back her tears.

"Thankyou, for saving my life." He answered back. "Are you feeling better?" He asked observing the bruise on her forehead again.

"A bit, but I've still got a headache. And I'm cold." She said and Woody then began to rub her back.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Much," She answered. It was thenthat she noticed Bo and Buzz kiss again. Her eyes went wide. "Is that Bo?"

"Yep, she was in the box."

"Are you not together anymore?" She asked.

"No, we decided that the right thing to do was to move on."

"Wow, she's a fast mover." Jessie remarked in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter," Woody began. "As long as their both happy."

"Yeah," Jesasie muttered. "As long as their happy."

"Hey, Jess," Woody said. "There's been something, I've been meaning to say to you. It's that OI l-" He wasn't able to say the next sentence. When he looked in her eyes it was clear that she wasn't ready to hear it.

If he knew that she wasn't able to hear it, the fact was.

He wasn't ready either.

**FIN**

A/N I would like to thank everyone who had supported me through writing this story, by reviewing, PMing, or sending a suggestion, it has helped me a lot. Feel free to send a review or a suggstion for the next one if you want. Did you like Spanish Buzz?

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


End file.
